Running From Death
by jaxg
Summary: AH. Circumstances beyond his control force Eric to enter the witness protection program. Forced to leave his life & identity behind, he is relocated to Bon Temps. How will he start over?  Will his new neighbor help? Eric/Sookie M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Running From Death**

**Chapter One – Ten Seconds Can Change Your Life**

It is amazing how a mere ten seconds can change your life forever. I learned that the hard way. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. As fast as that, my life as I knew it was on hold at best and over at worst. Those ten seconds occurred about 36 hours ago and I'm now sitting in an SUV with complete strangers who are the gatekeepers. They will determine if my life was on hold or gone forever; existing only as memories that I could never share but for certain would haunt me for the rest of my days.

As the car speeds down the interstate, I stare out the window only vaguely registering the chatter of the others in the car. They are working out details of how I'll be spending the foreseeable future and their part in it. I pay them no mind. I am powerless in the matter. It is not something I've felt or been for years and years. I am impotent and right now I am too numb to even care. I am amazed at how different the landscape is here. There are miles and miles of unremarkable scenery. There are a lot of trees, small bodies of water and low-lying structures. There isn't a skyscraper in sight. No yellow cabs or trucks or buses jockeying for position inching forward in city traffic. Just miles of open road.

I have paid enough attention to know that I am in Louisiana. I'm headed towards a small town of Bon Temps where I will start over. I can start over. It won't be comfortable, but I have built myself up once I am confident that I can do it again. Although I am not sure what I will do. I'm sure that the others will have some input. There are limits now to my freedom. Not only will I be starting over in a new location about as far removed from New York City as can be, but I will also have to start a new career. The others have told me that it would be too dangerous for me to do anything remotely related to what my career has been for the past 9 years. I feel so detached right now. One of the many faces that I have met with over the last 36 hours told me that I would be feeling this way.

Early on I had kept fighting it. I had stubbornly refused to acknowledge that things would never be the same. I insisted on charging head first back into my regular routine. They wouldn't allow it though. I was permitted very limited phone calls; mostly to wrap up a couple of business matters. I argued and debated with everyone who came to speak to me. I thought with my skills of persuasion that I could make them see that I was safe where I was and could continue as if nothing had happened. When that didn't work, I suggested bodyguards until the danger passed. That did not work either. So here I am. In the stage of grim acceptance. I am in the witness protection program. My name used to be Eric Northman. Now, I don't know who I am.

I loved my life. I had it good, but I earned it. I worked hard. Up until those ten brief seconds, where my world came to a screeching halt, I had been principal in a private equity firm in Manhattan. I managed the wealth of some of the most prestigious families in the City, including the city's mayor. (Hence the allowance to make a few business calls before I was stripped of my life.) I was successful over the years and had accumulated my own wealth. I have had the world at my fingertips; trips to wherever-whenever I have wanted, a house in the Hamptons, a stylish and large apartment in the city, cars, the company jet at my disposal, and women. I have had my fair share, probably more than my fair share of women over the years. They have been socialites, stars, models. Wealth and power are aphrodisiacs for women. I had both. I'm also fairly good looking. It's not conceit that makes me say that. I've been told it all of my life. I stand at 6' 4", am quite muscular (and I work hard at it) and have blonde hair and blue eyes. My physical being is all I have left that is familiar. I hope that is one thing that they won't be able to take from me. God I wish I could replay that morning over again.

Something hadn't been quite right in the office over the last week. Franklin Mott, one of the other principals in the firm was served with some warrants. Men with black windbreakers had been in and out of his office all week. Since the warrants had been for his files alone, I wasn't bothered by the men. But, I was concerned. Franklin's team (each of us had our own team that we've built who worked on only our clients) had been scurrying around like rats. His secretary had been red-eyed more often than not. The word on the street is that Franklin had raided the state's pension fund and the teamsters' union pension fund as well. I had never been more thankful that we ran our own teams and that we did not share accounts or employees.

Franklin had been a friend for years and I was surprised to hear that he was involved in something like this. So when he called me and asked to go for a run in the Park with him yesterday morning, I felt like I owed him the chance to explain. I didn't want to head out so early to run, I would have preferred to just meet with my trainer in my home gym as I did most mornings, but I went out anyway. I wish that I would have stuck to my original plans. Had I been smart I would have told him to meet me later in the office, or taken him to lunch or even for a drive later on. But I decided to forgo my normal routine for the sake of an old friend and met him in the park. We had already completed the lower loop of the park, and Franklin had spent the first part of our run talking about how his life was completely fucked up, how he was on the verge of losing everything and to top it all off had been receiving threats at home and at work.

We had started on the upper loop, which was quite empty at 5:20 am; when I caught some movement ahead of us on one of the paths that cut through the center of the park. It all happened so fast. Two men came out from the paths, one in front of us, one behind us. I heard them call to Franklin, and I saw the glint of metal in their hands. They had guns. They had aimed their guns on Franklin and emptied. His body shook with convulsions as it was riddled with bullets. I had tried to distance myself from him somewhat, but I was still sprayed with some of his blood. My life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't believe that was how I was going to die. I had so much more that I wanted to do. So many years left. I had been preparing to meet my maker, when I heard sounds of tires on the pavement behind me. The attackers had heard it too. I looked in the eyes of the man in front of me and watched him try to decide if he had time to 'take care' of me too. Their target was Franklin, and they took care of him. In the end, they decided to run. I walked over to where Franklin lay, bleeding out on the pavement, when a mini NYPD vehicle pulled up behind us.

From there it really became a blur for a while. More cops descended upon the scene. I had people asking me all sorts of questions. One cop handed me a cup of the crappiest coffee ever, but I was happy to have something in my hands to focus on. The sky wasn't dark anymore, and I could see the glare of lights from cameras in the distance behind the area the police had roped off. After a little while, I was introduced to members of the FBI, who peppered me with more questions, and finally took me from the scene back to my apartment. There were agents all over my apartment talking to one another and on their phones. I took the time to take a shower to wash away the blood that had sprayed on me. After finishing, I listened to my voicemail which was filled. There were a ton of messages on my Blackberry as well. I was caught with the phone and was told by some agents that I could not use it.

The day went by with me answering questions. Lots of questions about what happened that morning, why I was out with Franklin so early (they had been watching him and knew that it was not part of his normal routine to go out running with me), what Franklin had talked about, what was going on at the office and of course if I saw who did this. I did. I looked at them both and thought that my life was going to end. I will never forget those two men for as long as I live.

Eventually I was able to return some of my messages. The agents knew who some of my clients were and I was able to make some brief calls to get things in order. Calling the office was rough. Octavia was beside herself and in tears when she heard my voice. Although she was my secretary, she was more like a mother to me. When I assured her I was fine I had been able to have her patch me through to other people in the office to get them to take care of business. At first, the agents told me that I would not be able to work for a little while. I should have pressured them more when they told me that. I should have asked how long 'a little while' was. As I look back now at the past week, I notice there are many "should haves". Regret piled upon regret.

The agents had been investigating not only Franklin, but also a few people who had access to the teamsters' union pension fund who they felt were in on whatever Franklin was doing. And it seemed that after I was able to identify the killers from some surveillance photos they had, the agents had determined that I needed to leave the City for an undetermined length of time. Not only that, but leave to an undisclosed location.

That's how I have come to find myself looking out along the road in Louisiana. Some members of the US Marshall Service are bringing me to my new home and my new life. Being entered into the witness protection program I had to leave everything and everyone that is familiar with me behind. I have whatever clothing I was able to pack in one suitcase and that's it. No mementos. No photographs. No laptop, no blackberry, no credit cards, no bank card, no passport. Nothing that identifies me as who I am, or more accurately _was_. I am now at the mercy of the US government while the police and the FBI search for the gunmen. The case that Franklin was involved in was quite extensive, and I'm sure I don't know about most of it. From what I did know, it was important to keep me alive to testify against the shooters as it would help solidify whatever case they had against the other suspects now that Franklin is gone.

It seemed that we were finally getting off of the highway and taking some more rural roads. We were getting closer to the place that I would be calling home for the next… well, for the foreseeable future. I haven't been told much about Bon Temps, just that it's pretty small and it would be close to impossible to find me there. I wonder if I will ever be able to leave. If they are never to find who shot Franklin; and they were never to try the case and I never got my old life back, would I ever have the freedom to move elsewhere?

"Excuse me sir, but we are almost at your new location. We need to go over a few things now."

"Certainly. I've got nothing else to do." I said a little ungratefully and a little gruffly. I should be allowed a little bit of an attitude. I think I might still be in shock.

"Sir, we've just entered Bon Temps, Louisiana. Population 930. As of this moment, you are no longer Eric Northman. To make things easier, we'll keep your name as Eric, but your last name is now Brigant. Here is your new identification." He handed me a Florida driver's license that shows I live(d) in Miami, and that I'm 28 years old. At least they didn't make me older. Eric Northman was 30. I've also got a Visa Card and an ATM card from SunTrust Bank which I am aware, is a Florida bank. Where's my Amex? Only one freaking card? And no passport?

"What's the limit on this thing?" I ask as I wave the Visa in front of the Marshall.

"Ten Thousand." I was used to much more. "You'll be moving into a plantation house that has recently been furnished. A moving truck delivered furniture and boxes there yesterday, so it will look like you were just moving in."

"You fellows move fast. Okay, so I know that you will leave nothing to chance. What's my story? I don't think in my wildest dreams that I could come up with any reason other than I am in the witness protection program that I would wind up here." I am starting to move from shock to absolute irritation. I am itching to get back to Manhattan and it's only been 8 hours. I hope they find those fuckers fast.

"Well, you've been busy in Miami with real estate, investments and the like. With the housing market taking a dive, you thought that it would be a good time to get out of the crazy Miami scene and try to get away from it all. You saw a picture of the home on the internet, and thought it would be a good location to forget about life for a while. You arranged to lease the house while you take a break and focus on your passion."

"And what would that be? Hunting and stuffing squirrels?" I can't help but be an ass now. This is all a lot to take in and I can't imagine what the hell these guys would come up with for my "passion" as they thought this was the perfect place for me.

"Writing. You've always wanted to be a writer."

"I have?" I didn't realize that. It wasn't as bad of a 'passion' as I thought they would give me.

"Yes Eric. Listen, I get that this isn't easy. I get that you were just living your life and minding your own business and didn't ask for any of this shit storm to land in your lap. But it did. And if you want to stay alive, then make the best of it buddy. Be grateful those guys didn't decide to empty their clip into you like they did to your pal Mott."

Well. I guess he had a point. I wouldn't admit it aloud though.

I took time to take in the town of Bon Temps. It was small. We drove through what I am assuming is the main part of town and passed the post office, the library, a pharmacy, a diner, a liquor store, a small grocery store and the police station. I hope there is more to the place than this.

The car pulled down a long rutted road, and finally stopped in front of a large southern plantation style home. There were columns in the front, and Spanish moss hanging in the trees that shaded the house from the sun. At least it wasn't a hovel. It actually was a little picturesque. I should be grateful for small favors. I got out of the car and was escorted to the house by one of the Marshalls. On the way there, I spied a Blue Explorer in the drive, which I was told was my new car. Ugh. American cars. I suppose I can understand why the government might need to use American, but I was already missing my foreign ones. The craftsmanship and quality cannot be matched here. No one who knew me would ever think that I would own a Ford Explorer. I guess that was a good thing.

As I walked about exploring my home, I listened to all the Marshalls had to tell me. I was given a new cell phone, land line but I had yet to have any internet access. The Marshalls had told me that trying to contact anyone from my old life would have dire consequences, and I should avoid calling anyone from the 212, 917 or 646 area codes period. It was really tempting to call or text, but I'd play the game for now. We'll see how long I can last. Aah. They just told me that my phones were programmed so I could not dial any of those area codes. It figures.

I explored all of the rooms, and decided on which one would be my master bedroom. It was the only one with a king-size bed. Of all of the rooms in the house, I have to say that so far I really enjoyed the porch the best. There was a huge porch on the front of the house complete with rocking chairs and a porch swing. I loved my terrace in the city. It was my one of my favorite spaces to spend time. I guess this is just a carryover from that. I decided to change out of my suit and into something a little more comfortable. After I managed to pull on jeans and a shirt I grabbed a beer that one of the Marshalls was good enough to leave for me and went to sit on the front porch to watch the world go by for a little while.

The Marshalls had left, but I knew they were nearby. They didn't want to crowd me, I overheard that much. But they also did not want to leave me to my own devices. They were close enough to keep me safe. I guess that should be comforting. It didn't take long for me to start going out of my mind. I never was one to sit around and do nothing. It's killing me to not be doing anything. It's getting later in the afternoon, and I figured that I would take a walk and explore a little bit before it got too dark. I headed off across my yard and went down to walk the rutted lane that brought us here.

As I was walking I remembered that tonight I should have been attending a benefit for the NYC Food Bank that Mario Batali and Anthony Bourdain were involved with. We were going to be at Tony's table too. I wonder what I would end up having for dinner tonight. Nothing close to what I would have been having tonight if I were where I belonged. I guess that Erin would just have to find another date for tonight. She'd be royally pissed that I'd left without telling her or giving her any warning. But I wasn't allowed to let anyone know that I'd be leaving. The Marshalls said they would take care of all of it, including Erin. She was just for fun anyway. Beautiful, but not really deep. She wasn't long-term.

I lost track of where I was and realized that I had come up on another house, which looked somewhat similar to the one I was now staying in. This one looked a bit older though. Lived in and a little worn. I wondered when I would get a chance to meet my new neighbors. I didn't have to wait long. As I was passing the driveway, I almost got run over by a little red Chevy. Was everyone here into American cars? The driver stopped and got out of the car. What can only be described as a little blonde ball of energy came bolting towards me.

"Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry. There's never anyone ever walkin' on this road, and I didn't see any cars around. I didn't think to look for someone walking! Are you okay?" When she reached me she put her hands up and down my arms as if to check for some kind of injury.

"Now that my heart has stopped pounding out of my chest, I seem to be fine. It's okay really." I've had practice dodging yellow cabs for years now. I'm glad I have as it's only the reflexes that I developed doing that that has prevented me from being hit by this woman.

"Really? Oh my gosh. I really am just SO sorry." She put one hand over her mouth, and seemed to be a bit shaken. More so than me. She finally looked up at me with a timid smile. She had beautiful blue eyes, not much different than my own, and honey blonde hair which was loose in curls down her back. I hope that all of the locals are as attractive.

"There's no need to continue apologizing. Really, I'm fine."

"Uh, okay. Well, thanks. What are you doing walking down this road anyway? Where did you come from?" She started fidgeting with a piece of her hair innocently as she spoke. Her hair color was similar to mine too.

"I was walking down the road to clear my head and to just take in the surroundings. I like to walk. And I came from the house up the road there." I motioned behind me. "I just moved in."

"Oh yeah? I saw some moving trucks come by just yesterday. The place has been empty for so long, it will be great to have a neighbor. I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. I'm pleased to meet you neighbor." She extended her hand to me. Her skin was so soft, and her smile, so bright.

"Well, it's nice to meet you neighbor. I'm Eric." I offered her a smile back. It was the first genuine smile that I have smiled since before that morning with Franklin.

"Eric, I was just headed into town to meet some friends for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

The idea of sitting with Sookie was a nice idea. Better than sitting in that big house all by myself and thinking of what might have been. But being around a lot of other people, having to come up with excuses about why I was here; and them asking questions about my life that I would have to make up answers for, that sounded like a little too much for my first night as a new person.

"Ordinarily Sookie, I would enjoy having dinner with you. However, I'm finding myself a little tired and run down from my move. I don't think that I would be the best company this evening. Perhaps we can have dinner another night."

I saw disappointment cross her face for the briefest of moments before her smile came back. It didn't seem as genuine as her first smile though.

"I understand Eric. That would be nice. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're settling in."

"That would be nice Sookie."

"Okay then, I've got to get going. Have a great night neighbor!"

And with that she hopped back into her car and sped off down the road leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. As I found myself walking back down the road to the house, I couldn't help but think that this move might not be so bad after all. I got back into the house and decided that I should probably make something for dinner. I rummaged through the fridge and the cabinets and saw that there really was not much in either. I seemed to remember passing a small grocery on the way into town and decided to test my Explorer and my sense of direction.

I made it back into the center of town without any issue. I made my way into the grocery and hoped I would find something prepared. I wasn't really surprised when I didn't find an organic section, or a prepared foods section. I could cook a few things, but I just didn't have the energy to do so. I wound up getting milk & coffee for tomorrow and some ingredients to make a salad. That would have to do. I paid for all of my belongings and headed back towards the house. I couldn't bring myself to call it home. That was over 1,000 miles away. It might as well have been 1,000,000.

I had a most unexpected surprise when I made it back to the house. I had my first visitor. And it was the blonde neighbor who almost ran me over. She jumped up out of the porch waving and wearing a large smile. I couldn't help but smile back. As she made her way over to the car, I got my bags and started towards her.

"Hi. Sookie, right? I didn't expect to see you again so soon." I didn't. But I was glad she was there. Company would be nice. It would keep me from spending too much time brooding.

"I know, I probably shouldn't just show up here like this, but I got to thinking that you shouldn't be here all alone on your first night in town. That's not right. You must be tired from the move, and I bet you didn't have much food. So, I brought dinner here for you. The world's best burger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Burger Lafayette from Merlotte's. It's by no means the healthiest thing in the world, but it's really good and goes well with the cold beer I brought you too." Sookie was smiling brightly by this point and was pointing to a six-pack that she brought over, and some take-out containers that were sitting on a little table between the rocking chairs she rearranged on the porch.

"Well thank you Sookie, that was very thoughtful." Normally I would never eat this type of food, but it really was a thoughtful gesture. And if I wasn't going to be at the Food Bank dinner this evening eating five-star cuisine, I might as well be eating burgers with my new neighbor. "Just let me put this inside and I'll be right back out."

I put the milk and some of the salad ingredients in the fridge, the coffee and other items in a cabinet and then made my way back out to the porch and my visitor. She was rocking away in one of the chairs and was humming a tune. Her head was leaning against the back of the chair and she looked quite comfortable.

"Thank you for doing this for me Sookie. I really appreciate it. I tried to pull some ingredients together at the grocery for dinner, but I really was uninspired."

"It's my pleasure Eric. I can see my friends any time. But the thought of you spending your first night here all by yourself had me thinking that you might appreciate a great burger and a beer." She had a great smile that lit her face. It had me brightening. I have been focusing on what I've lost, which is understandable. But for some reason this girl's smile was making me feel just a little bit better. "Now I won't overstay my welcome as I'm sure you're tired. So let's dig in okay?" She handed me a Heineken Light and we started our dinner. Surprisingly, she was right. This really was an excellent burger.

Between bites of the burger, a few French fries and swigs of beer, I learned that Sookie has been living in that house for most of her life. She's grown up here and is willing to admit that there's not much excitement around town. I learn that she has a brother who lives in town as well and that she works in one of the local schools as a grade school teacher and occasionally at a greenhouse. I've learned that she used to garden quite a bit with her grandmother, which is why she likes the greenhouse. She said it reminded her of her Gran.

I'm quite pleased that she is doing most of the talking tonight. I like having something else to think about besides my situation. I'm also glad because I am uncomfortable getting into much discussion about me at this point. I need a little bit more time to adjust and think my story through. I've always been someone who has been upfront. I've never seen much reason to lie and I didn't know if I would be any good at it. I've always told people as it is. I'm not much for sugar-coating. I told her that I was from Miami and that I am renting the house. I told her that I needed a change (that wasn't a lie).

"Well Eric, I'd be happy to show you around town if you'd like. Show you the decent places to shop or get things done. I have school tomorrow, but I get out at 2:30. Would you like me to stop by after that or will you be busy unpacking?"

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness Sookie. I would appreciate the company. I do have quite a bit of organizing to do tomorrow, so later in the afternoon would certainly work for me." I know that I have another meeting with the Marshalls tomorrow morning. I also did not want her to think that I did not have much to take care of as I was supposed to have just moved in with all of my belongings.

"Great. Why don't you stop by at about 3? That way I will have plenty of time to get back and get changed before we head out." She stood up to pick up the mess from dinner and take care of it.

"That sounds great. Allow me." I took the mess from her hands and smiled at her as she bounded down the porch stairs.

"Welcome to Bon Temps Eric. I think you'll like it here." She waved as she ran back towards her house.

It certainly was not where I had imagined I would be, but given everything I have been through these past two days I was starting to come to the realization that it could be worse. I could have wound up like Franklin. I was going to have to make the best of things. I could do that.

A/N – This is an idea that has been rattling around my brain for a while and just had to get out. I'm not sure if it's worth continuing, although I do have some ideas on where Eric's journey will take him. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer – I do not own the characters. They are property of Charlaine Harris.


	2. Chapter 2  A Rebirth of Sorts

**Chapter 2 - A Rebirth of Sorts**

What a very long first night I had. After Sookie was gone I was left with quiet. No emails to check, no voicemails to return, no sounds of the city humming away in the background. It was quiet save for the noises of the crickets and other creatures of the night. I was left alone with my thoughts; and reliving the nightmare my life had turned into was not something I was anxious to do. I decided to shower and try and get some rest. I hadn't slept much since the shooting so I thought that with everything I had been through that I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was wrong. I tossed and turned for hours. Perhaps it was that I was in a strange bed, in a strange place. Perhaps I couldn't sleep because for the first time in years I was truly alone.

When you live in New York City, it is very hard to feel alone. There was always commotion outside, regardless of the hour. Inside, there was the doorman, the porter and the concierge who were all nearby. Additionally, there were always the people in the other apartments on the floor. While you could go for days if you wanted to without speaking to any of those people, at least they were close by. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling listening for any kind of commotion at all. There was none to be heard.

I would close my eyes, and relive those brief moments that changed my life completely. I saw the glint of the steel of the gun, I saw the blood splatter on my clothing and the vacant look in Franklin's eyes as his shell of a body crumpled to the street. I saw the faces of the men who I thought meant to end my life and I became determined. For the past two days I've been shell shocked and numb; out of control. That was something so foreign to me. I was done being led around in a fog. I was going to make the best out of this situation. I would lean on the Marshalls and make sure that they were using every resource to find who killed Franklin so I could get back to life as I knew it. As soon as I had changed my outlook, I felt myself relax a bit more. At 3:40am, I finally succumbed to sleep.

I woke with a start the next morning when I heard some commotion downstairs. I smelled coffee brewing. It must be the Marshalls. I peered over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. I could not recall the last time I had slept in until 10 on a weekday. It actually felt quite nice. After stretching a bit, I made my way to the shower to start my day.

"Morning Mr. Brigant." I guess I'd have to get used to hearing that. One of the Marshalls was in my kitchen drinking some coffee and eating a bagel. That would be another thing I would miss. There's just something about a bagel from New York, they just didn't make them the same anywhere else.

"Good morning. I see you came prepared." I nodded my head towards the counter where a spread was set up. I helped myself to some coffee and a bagel and made my way out to join the others.

"Mr. Brigant, how was your first night in your new home? I trust you are well rested?"

"It will take some getting used to, but it was fine. I met one of my neighbors and she brought over dinner. You guys should try the burgers from this place called Merlotte's. Not too bad."

"And how did things go with your neighbor? How much detail did you get into?"

"She saw the truck come by and knew that someone was moving in. We kind of ran into each other, almost literally. I was walking down the road and she backed out of her driveway and almost right into me. She invited me to join her at dinner with her friends, but I didn't feel up to talking to a group of strangers. I really think that I need to get a little more comfortable with my new identity before doing that."

"That was smart."

"Thanks. I didn't really get into too much detail with her last night. I tried to steer the conversation more around her than me. I told her that I was from Miami and that I was renting this place. That pretty much covers what I divulged about myself. I still have to get used to it. I am a pretty upfront person. I'm not one who bothers with lying."

"Eric, think of it as your new truth. Write what you want. We told you that you were a burgeoning writer. Write your story. Who do you want to be? We've created a website for your real estate investment company in Miami. We've planted some stories in the archives of the Miami Herald on some supposed deals that you've done. We've decided that your family is originally from Europe. You look like you could be Scandinavian, so it will fit. You moved here with your family for business and your parents have moved back." With that, the Marshall handed me a framed photo of two older people, who I suppose looked like they could have been my parents. The man had his arm around the woman in a loving embrace as they looked at the camera.

I started thinking about what the Marshall had said, I could write my new story and I could be whoever I wanted to be within certain parameters. This could be interesting. I should sit at the computer and sketch out some details and who knows; when this is all over perhaps I really could turn it into a book. In my new story, I would be an only child. I did not want to be burdened with fictitious brothers or sisters. Keeping track of the details of my new life would be enough without having to worry about keeping track of a fake brother or sister too.

I peppered the Marshalls with questions. I wanted to know how frequently I would be seeing them, how often I could expect updates on the case. I wanted to know who I should contact with any questions or concerns. It turns out that I would be contacted by someone from the Marshall's office or the FBI every other day in the beginning. It would be odd if I had groups of people constantly stopping by since I was originally from Florida, so phone contact would take care of it. Every few weeks someone would stop by. An 'old friend' would visit and see how life in Louisiana was going for me. I suppose that would be okay. We went over some more details for a few hours and then they left. I was alone again.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I only had an hour before Sookie would be home and wanted me to stop by. I wrote out a short list of things that I needed to pick up while we were out. I was looking forward to seeing her. After all, she was my first friend in my new life. She was my only friend at this point. At a few minutes before 3, I made my way out of the house and down the road towards her place. I walked, thinking that since I had no idea of where we'd be going, that it would be easiest if she drove.

It was a warm afternoon, and her windows were open. I could see the sheer curtains fluttering in the breeze as I approached. I could hear her humming a tune along with the radio. I was thankful that it wasn't country. I may have been thinking stereotypically, but I just figured that since we were in the south that everyone would be listening to country music. I am not a fan. I was happy to hear it was Kings of Leon that she was singing along with.

I smiled as I approached her door. There were some great smells wafting through the screen door. Whatever Sookie was cooking smelled wonderful. I knocked and it took a moment for her to greet me.

"Come on in, the door's open!" she called from the kitchen.

"Hi there. I hope you had a good day." She had a small apron tied around her and turned to greet me wiping her hands on it.

"I'm glad to see you. Yes, I had a good day today. The kids were great. I thought that I'd get some dinner started for us so after I showed you around town we could come back here and eat. I figured you probably didn't want to cook tonight."

How thoughtful. She really was quite nice, taking her job as welcoming committee pretty seriously. This never would have happened in New York. Countless people moved in and out of my apartment building and I rarely could be bothered to get to know any of them.

"That's very thoughtful. I don't want to put you through any trouble."

"No trouble at all Eric. It's my pleasure. That house has been empty for a while; I'm just so excited to have a neighbor again. It gets lonely out here sometimes. Come on now, I've just got to put this back in the oven and then we can get on our way."

She fiddled about in the kitchen for a while and then took off her apron. I liked the sight of that. I didn't realize that people wore aprons anymore. It was quaint, much like her home.

"So let's get a move on. There's a lot to cover today. Are there any places that you'd like to stop in particular?"

"Well, I need the basics. I didn't move most of my toiletries and I don't have a stocked pantry. So definitely those. I'd like to stop at the local bank."

"We can do that. I was thinking that I'd drive us around and give you the lay of the land. Show you where to get what, where the best dry cleaners is located; that kind of stuff." She pulled on a large pair of sunglasses, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. I was amazed at the size of her bag. It looked like she could pack for a week with that thing.

Sookie bounded down the steps to her car with a spring in her step. I was just amazed at how effortlessly happy she seemed. It was nice to see for a change. No one smiled on the streets in the city; everyone was focused on where they were going or what they had to do next. I was always one of those people. But Sookie, the only time she wasn't smiling was when she almost ran me over.

After I folded myself into her passenger seat, she put down the windows and turned up the radio. Once again I was pleased that I wasn't being treated to the latest in country music. Sookie excitedly pointed out different places as we passed them. I learned where the best dry cleaner was, the best place to get breakfast (except for after church on Sundays because it got too crowded), the best school in the area (coincidentally the one she worked at) and the best place to go for a bike ride or a run. I learned that Sookie was a runner, because she could fit it in to her day at any point for as long as she needed.

"We're on our way to Target. It's just up the road a piece. I figure that it's the best place to get you some of the basics that you need."

"That sounds good." We traveled for about 15 minutes outside of town to a place called Blanchard. I had never been to a Target before, but have heard that they have just about everything you would ever need and never realized you needed. This would be a bit of an adventure.

"So Sookie, tell me what type of teacher are you?" Her face lit up as I asked.

"Well, I teach multiple grades. We have a program in our district that challenges students who seem to excel in certain areas. Kids are identified by their teachers who are gifted in math, science, social studies and English. The children are tested and then invited to participate in our challenge program that I run. I meet with each grade and with each area and give them additional projects and work to do that challenges them to reach their full potential and helps keep them from getting bored with their other school work. My fifth grade English group has been writing their own stories since the beginning of the year. They are creating their own characters and their own worlds. The story has to be around 30 to 40 pages and most of them are really excited to do it. They have such creative ideas."

"Really, I might have to ask them for some advice then."

"With what?"

"Well, I'm starting over and I thought that I'd like to try my hand at writing. I've thought it would be something fun to do; to build something from the beginning, a whole world where anything is possible."

"My my Eric, I just might have to have you come and speak to my class about the creative process and how to deal with writer's block. A few of the children seem to be suffering from it."

"Well Sookie, I don't know how effective a talk that would be. I seem to be suffering from writer's block as we speak."

"We'll get that cured for you in no time I'm sure." Although I hardly knew her, Sookie struck me as such an optimist.

She was wheeling the cart up and down the aisles in Target like she had done I'm sure countless times before. I had to laugh as she started throwing in things that she'd thought I would need. I had a couple of candles and lanterns to put them in that she told me were for my porch. She got me a couple of different kinds of bug spray. I guess bugs were a problem here at night. She said that I would probably like a fire pit, but when I raised the point that fire pits didn't really fall under the realm of 'basics' she let me leave it for another trip. I lost her somewhere around the CD and movie section. I wandered over to the area for 'health and beauty aides' and started to pick up shampoo, soaps, shaving cream and other odds and ends. I would have to ask the Marshalls when I spoke to them next if I could order some of the products that I was used to having from home.

I was looking in the sporting good section when Sookie found me with a few DVD's in hand. "I've got some movies here that you just have to see. Did you bring many with you? Have you seen _Dinner for Schmucks?_ It is so freakin' hysterical. Oh, I was laughing out loud in the theater."

"No, I haven't seen it. Thanks. What else did you grab?"

"Well, I also got _Despicable Me_ because I've always wanted to see it and never have. The kids were talking about it last year, and now that it's out again I couldn't resist. Do ya mind?"

"No, throw it on in there." I seemed to remember that it was a cartoon but she seemed so enthused by it, I decided that I didn't really care.

We managed to make our way around the store getting a few more items. I was a little concerned when going to pay for my items. It would be the first time I was using the card that I was given, and I wanted to make sure that it worked. I haven't worried about that since college. It did, and we hauled our bags out to the car and made our way back to town. We stopped by another grocery store on our way home, which Sookie assured me was the place that had the best produce. The one I had gone to last night was okay in a pinch, but she told me that County Market served a bigger area so their items turned over faster. Good to know. Again, Sookie took control of my cart and started adding in items that she deemed important for stocking any pantry. I walked behind her occasionally grabbing things that I wanted and adding them to the cart. She seemed to know what she was doing, occasionally asking me my preferences for certain things.

With the grocery shopping out of the way, we got back in her car and she drove over to my place. She helped me unload the bags and bring them inside.

"This is some place you have here Eric, it would appear that it's been renovated since I've been here last."

"I think that it will feel like home in no time."

We worked well with one another in the kitchen, stocking the cabinets with the purchases. She hummed as she worked. After we managed to put everything away, we headed back over to her place for dinner. I didn't want to impose, but I was glad for the company. It's not like there was anything waiting for me at home. She asked me to bring over one of the movies. I figured I would grab both and let her choose which one we'd watch.

The house smelled amazing when we walked in, and I told her so. I asked if she needed any help, and she told me to grab some dishes out of the cabinet and get the table set. All of the dishes appeared to be mismatched china patterns. They were delicate and homey at the same time. I grabbed two and set the small table in the kitchen with plates and silverware. I was looking for the glasses when Sookie motioned to a cabinet behind me. She was holding a large bright orange pot that she had just taken out of the oven. It smelled amazing as she removed the foil that was under the lid.

"What did you make Sookie? That smells wonderful."

"It's French Chicken in a Pot. My grandmother used to make it for us all of the time. We'll be having it with some wild rice. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

We dug into the meal that Sookie prepared and I can tell you that it tasted as good as it smelled. It involved taking a whole chicken and browning it in a large pot, then adding a few vegetables and covering the pot with foil and putting the lid on it. The pot went into the oven on low heat for a few hours and the result was mouthwatering tender and flavorful chicken. After dinner, she pulled out an apple pie that she had made as well. I was impressed. We took our pie and settled in on the couch in the living room to watch a movie. Sookie chose to watch _Dinner for Schmucks_. I was glad, because I didn't think I was really up for a cartoon tonight.

Sookie was right, the movie was really funny. Somehow, it's like she knew that I needed to laugh. I belly laughed and I thought it would be a long time before I was able to laugh like that again. Today was a good day.

A/N – Thanks so much for all of your encouragement, your reviews and your alerts. I really appreciate it! I've decided that I'll press on with these two and see how it goes. I hope you'll enjoy their adventure.

French Chicken in a Pot is really easy and quite delicious. And _Dinner for Schmucks_ is a stupid, funny movie.

Disclaimer – Charlaine Harris owns the SVM. Lucky Lady.


	3. Chapter 3  The Days of My Lives

**A/N – So here it is. The next chapter. It has not been beta'd or pre-read so all of the errors are mine :) The characters though, they belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3 – The Days of My Lives**

It is amazing how slow time moves when you have nothing to do. I've been living here as Eric Brigant for ten days and without having my regular daily routine to keep up with, I have felt a little lost. I haven't felt lost since I was a young child. But, I'm trying to get better and find my way. The toughest is when I have time to sit and think. I wonder if anyone is missing me. I am certain Octavia would, but I wonder if anyone else truly does. There are so many people that I see regularly but I've realized that there aren't many that I would consider myself close with. In fact, Octavia is at the top of that list. She's been looking after me for years and I love her for it. She's like the mother that I've been missing since my own died when I was young. (Hence the feeling lost as a young child.) I have some friends who I consider good friends, but we all have our careers and our own lives. They'll just keep going on. There are women that I've dated, but there's no one who I've really opened up to. They may miss me, but I won't miss them. When I allow myself time to think about it, I get somewhat dispirited; so I try to keep it from my thoughts.

I have checked in with the Marshalls throughout the week as instructed and they have checked in with me regularly. There has been no new news about the case. I am now less confident that this will be resolved quickly; I am becoming resolved to the fact that I may be here for a while. They also informed me that it is in my best interest that I do not have contact with anything that can be traced to my other life. So that means no ordering clothes from my regular shops, no shipments of wine, no Netflix account; nothing familiar at all. I'll just have to find new things to make familiar. To try and do that, I've been exploring a bit.

One more than one occasion I've gotten in the car, picked a direction and have driven to see what I could find. One day I drove straight into Texas. I found myself stopping in a city called Longview. There is a little downtown area with shops, a couple of small museums and restaurants. I decided to explore a bit and found some nature trails and eventually I came across a golf course and decided to head out to the driving range. It felt good to be out golfing. It felt familiar and I thought that when I got back to Bon Temps, I'd look and see where the closest course is so I can play a proper round. When I was focused on hitting the golf balls and my swing it was impossible for my mind to drift to anything else. Yes, I think that golf could be a welcome regular distraction.

I've seen Sookie a couple of times over the past week. She has been nice company and is becoming a friend. Over the weekend, I went with her to Merlotte's for a burger and met Sam the owner. He seems like a nice enough guy. I couldn't tell if there was something between him and Sookie. Although she did not give any indication that he was more than her friend, he kept looking at Sookie with puppy dog eyes, as if I was intruding on something. I also met Sookie's friend Arlene who works there as a waitress. I am going to have to go in there on her days off, or with an escort. Arlene is not very subtle and tried every conceivable way to throw herself at me. I've had that happen before, but I have to say most girls back home can take a hint. Sookie got a kick out of watching me squirm.

I made a couple of trips back to the Target in Blanchard. I was looking for some weights and other equipment that I could use to get back into my workouts. They really did not have much. I would have to find another place either online or in a larger town. I was able to pick up a driver and a couple of boxes of golf balls, so I could practice my swing back at the house. I did make it to the Home Depot that was close by. I ended up buying a grill and some gardenia trees. I always liked the smell of gardenias. While I was there, I broke down and bought a fire pit too.

I hadn't seen Sookie for a few days, so I've invited her over for dinner tonight and thought I would surprise her with the fire pit since it was her suggestion in the first place. I'm not a great cook by any stretch. My specialty was takeout or reservations. But, with the new grill, I thought I would break it in and make some steaks. I had fixings to make a salad and a bottle of wine. I had only seen Sookie drink beer, but I thought wine would be a better pairing with steaks. She said that she had some errands to do when she was done with work and would come over around six. I found that I was spending much more time outside than I was used to, and I had gotten just a little bit darker in the time that I'd been here. I also found out that Sookie was right; it did get a little buggy at night. I put on some bug spray and made my way to the lawn to hit some balls while I waited for Sookie to come over.

It was 22 golf balls and too many hook shots for my liking later when I saw Sookie making her way towards my house. She had a couple of beers in hand and a smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Mickelson!"

"Tell that to my hook shot." I'm impressed she knew who Phil was; although he was one of the more well known golfers out there. "How are you today?"

"Can't complain. Work was good, but then again it usually is. It's easier when you are teaching kids who are really motivated." She handed me a beer and walked up the steps to my porch, where she stopped to smell the gardenia trees. "I love gardenias. Such a beautiful scent. But you should move them off of the porch into more direct sun. You'll get more flowers that way."

"Thanks. I'll move them tomorrow when the sun is out more. Why don't you come around to the back? That's where the grill is. Plus, I had something that I wanted to show you."

She followed me into the back and broke into a large grin when she saw the fire pit sitting on the patio. I had it all set to burn. I was waiting for her to get here first.

"Hey, you got one! You'll like it. It's nice when you're hanging out at night and it also helps keep away the bugs. Let's get it started." She grabbed the lighter that I had sitting nearby and got to work before I had a chance. I noticed that Sookie really didn't wait for help with most things. She didn't wait to be asked to do things, she just did. That was different from what I was used to. Most women I knew did things only when asked and never would have dreamed about starting a fire.

"So Eric, Arlene's been asking about you." She said with a devilish grin.

"Has she now? When's her next day off?" I asked casually as I started the grill.

"Really? I didn't peg you as interested."

"I'm not. I just want to know the next time it's safe to return to Merlotte's. That burger was good."

Sookie laughed easily.

"She's off on Thursday I think. You know, if you want to go back and she's there I can get someone to help you out. My brother Jason is there most nights after work. I have been meaning to introduce you to him. He could be your wingman."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll take that under advisement."

"So, whatchya been up to?" She asked as she tilted the bottle of beer to her lips to finish the last of her beer.

"I've been exploring. Can I get you something else to drink? I have some wine to go with dinner. I can open it now if you'd like."

"Nope, I'm fine thanks. I'll wait until dinner. Whatchya been exploring?"

"I've obviously hit some stores lately." I said gesturing to the grill and fire pit.

"And done well I must say."

"Thank you. I've also picked a direction and just started to drive. I found a really nice place in Texas not too far away. Another day I drove to Arkansas, but truthfully there was not much there. It was just a drive to pass the time."

"I can't say as I make it to Arkansas much. Well, ever really. There's not much there. I'll head into Shreveport or Bossier City regularly; and I'll head down to New Orleans a couple of times a year. Texas, I've been and will go on occasion. Where'd ya go?"

"I found a place called Longview. It's a quaint type of place. Lots of things to do outdoors, a small downtown area. I liked it."

"Sounds nice. You're a modern day Lewis, or Clark." She replied with a large grin.

"I've been meaning to ask if you knew of any local stores that sell fitness equipment. I've been missing my gym and want to get more equipment."

"Sure, but why didn't you move it?" Think fast Northman, um Brigant.

"I left it behind for the next people." That was partly true. I did leave it behind.

"Oh. Well the place that Jason has gotten stuff from is in Shreveport. I'll get the information from him. Or if you'd like, maybe I can arrange to have him meet us one night at Merlotte's. I can get the introductions out of the way; you can get the info about the gym store and pick up a new wingman all at the same time. Talk about killing two birds with one stone."

"That would be great Sookie. Thanks. I'm going to go in and grab the salad. Can I get you something?" While we were talking I had put the steaks on the grill.

"I'll take a bottle of water if you've got one."

I smiled and made my way inside. I have been keeping to myself a little bit because I do not want to have to come up with a lot of back story about my life, but meeting her brother might be nice if he's anything like Sookie.

She's really easy to talk to and I am quite comfortable with her. If I was being honest with myself, if I had met her in New York, I don't know that we would have made it past one night out together. There I was always thinking about what was going to happen next; what maneuver would make the most money, what the next trade should be, who my next date would be. Not to say that Sookie wasn't a beautiful girl. She was. She wasn't a size two like most of the girls I'd been seeing, but she was really fit and curvy in all the right places. I'm a man, I've noticed. If I was in New York, I would have slept with her by now and moved on. But being here, in this alternate reality, this second life of mine I have nothing but time. I was enjoying the time that I spent with Sookie and I didn't want to mess that up with trying to get her into bed, however enticing the idea was.

As I stepped back outside I had to smile. Sookie had found my iPod and had Coldplay on and was singing along quietly. She was at the grill and had the tongs in her hand while tending to the steaks. She looked so comfortable, with no pretense. When she noticed that I had come back outside she turned with a big smile that could have lit up the night.

"Well there you are. I thought the steaks might need a little TLC. I didn't know if you wanted yours well done or not. I'm more of a medium, medium-rare type of gal myself."

"Thank you for saving dinner Sookie. I'm a medium-rare type of guy. Don't' feel like you have to sing quietly on my account." I set the salad down at the table and brought Sookie her water.

"Eric, it's not just for your account. There's a town ordinance forbidding me to sing anywhere in town outside of my shower or my car. I'm awful. Truly awful. But I don't mind it. I know I'm bad and I own it." She laughed a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh too. She feigned hurt feelings and then smiled.

Dinner went smoothly. We talked and ate and laughed and drank a bottle and a half of wine. It was one of the nicer evenings I had spent in a while, including my time in New York. Sookie had insisted on helping me clean up after dinner. I don't think either of us was ready for it to end, but it was getting late and Sookie had to work in the morning. I told her I would walk her home. She protested, but I did anyway.

"Eric, I was thinking. You mentioned that you missed working out. Why don't you meet me tomorrow morning for a run? I don't have any classes until 10, so I was going to head out at about 8."

"I don't know Sookie." I really didn't know that I wanted to run again. I didn't run often, and look how well the last time I went running turned out.

"Come on Eric. Are you chicken? Are you afraid of a girl half your size kicking your ass and leaving you in the dust?" She pushed playfully at my arm.

"Never."

"Well then…"

Ugh. Was I really going to drag myself out of bed to go running? Yes. Yes I was.

"Okay. You've got yourself a running partner for tomorrow." She looked mighty pleased with herself.

"Great! Um, I usually run with my iPod, so you may want to bring yours. I'll come and get you and then we'll head over to the trail okay?"

"That sounds fine." By now she was standing on the top step leading up to her porch. I was a few steps below her, getting ready to leave when she surprised me by pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for a nice dinner and the great company Eric." Her lips were close to my ear, and her words tickled my ear as she spoke. "Until tomorrow morning then."

"It was a pleasure Sookie. Until tomorrow."

She skipped up the last step and went into her house. I noticed the door was unlocked. So different from home. You would never leave your apartment door unlocked.

I made my way back home and after cleaning up went to bed. Instead of my mind drifting to my life in New York, for the first time since I had been here I found my thoughts were occupied replaying the events of the evening. As I closed my eyes, I felt truly at ease for the first time in almost two weeks.

The alarm went off the next morning at 7:30. I was tempted to hit snooze as I was getting used to sleeping in; but I opted against it. I had to dig through my drawers to find some clothes to run in. I got dressed, took care of some basic needs and then headed downstairs to grab a quick drink. Was I really going to do this? I was replaying how I got ready the morning I met Franklin. I was glad that it was light out. At least that would make the memories a little easier for me to deal with.

I was sitting on the porch when Sookie pulled up in her car, windows down and music playing. Apparently one doesn't run to the path for running. You drive there. How ironic. She had a welcoming wave for me and I found myself laughing as I walked to her car. Who would have ever thought that at 8:00 on a weekday (or on any day for that matter) that you would find me going for a run. In this life, perhaps it would become more of a regular thing for me.

"Morning slowpoke! Did you sleep okay?" Sookie teased me as I got into her car.

"Actually, I think it was the best sleep I've had since I've moved here."

"Well then maybe you should drink wine before bed more often."

"Perhaps. Now do you care to explain to me why we are driving to where we are running? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Well, I guess I've never really thought of it. It's just kind of what everyone does around here. You don't find too many people running on the streets. We run when we get to the park. Why, isn't this what people did where you're from?"

I almost slipped and said it would be crazy to take a cab to Central Park to run, but I caught myself. I was supposed to be from Miami.

"I don't know. I never ran much, so I never paid attention."

It was silly really driving to the park. It was less than a five minute drive. But, who am I to argue? We got out of the car and Sookie began to stretch. As she stretched and bent over I found myself staring at her. I stopped as soon as I realized I was doing it and thought that I should start stretching too.

"Okay there legs, you ready to start?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, legs. Look at them, they're huge. There's no way I could outrun you with those things." Sookie teased.

"I didn't realize that this was going to be a race. Shall I give you a head start?" Immediately after I asked, she popped her ear buds in for her iPod and took off. So Sookie had a little competitive spirit. Good to know.

I waited a few moments and took off after her. She seemed to have a good pace going. I figured I would hang back a bit and let her take the lead. Such the gentleman I am. I had my music on shuffle and was listening to some Lenny Kravitz as I was following behind Sookie. After about a mile of running I decided to catch up to her and run with her for a while. When she saw me she turned and smiled.

"I was wondering what was keeping ya!" We ran in companionable silence for a while, listening to our music as our feet pounded the earth beneath us. We had probably run about four miles when I dropped. It was foolish really. I had _Paper Planes_ in rotation on my iPod. I was running along listening to the song and when the part with the gunshots came, I found myself completely unprepared. I had forgotten that there was the sound of gunshots and cash registers in the song and sounds of the the shots ringing in my ears transported me back to Central Park. I started to sweat even more profusely than I had been because I had been running and I had a hard time catching my breath.

"Eric? What's wrong?" Sookie had stopped and ran back to my side when she realized I was no longer keeping up with her. She placed a hand on my shoulder as I was doubled over, trying to get my breath.

"It's nothing, just a stitch in my side." I could do this. I'm a grown man for Christ sakes. I shook my head to try and clear it of the memory and stood up.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good Eric."

"I'm fine. Come on let's get going. We don't want you to be late for work." I changed the song that was playing and started off in a run. Sookie was still standing where I had stopped. "Hey! Are you conceding defeat already?" I knew that would get her running again. Within a minute she was by my side again and we continued running the path. It was nice and shady in some parts, with a small brook twisting and turning alongside it. It was far more enjoyable than running on asphalt and I thought perhaps this _could_ become more of a routine for me. That is if I could manage to do it without freaking out again.

We made it back to the car without further incident on my part. How embarrassing. Although I think Sookie believed my explanation. We arrived back at the parking lot at the same time. Sookie did try to dig in and sprint the last quarter mile back to the car. I kept up with her though, so there was no clear winner today.

"Not bad for someone with a stitch, stretch."

"I thought I was 'legs'."

"Yeah, well you're looking like a stretch now to me." She threw me a bottle of water over the hood of her car. I was grateful for it.

"Thanks. That was a nice trail."

"I like it. Sure beats a treadmill."

We got in her car and made our way back home. I told her to just drop me at her place and I'd walk from there.

"So I talked to Jason and he said he's up for dinner tomorrow night at Merlotte's. He's looking forward to meeting you. Are you good at pool?" I cannot recall the last time I played.

"It depends on your definition of good."

"Well regardless, if you let Jason win the first time he meets you, he'll take to you quickly."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the run today Sookie."

"You'll have to come out with me again sometime. The outdoors isn't so bad is it?"

I had to laugh.

"No. It's not. Especially when you have such nice company with you." I looked over just in time to see her blush. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Sookie. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks Eric. You have a good day at… well, just have a good day." She gave me a wave from her steps and went into her house.

I certainly hoped to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** – **A shovel, a bush and a pink flamingo… Oh what a night**

Tonight I was going to meet up with Sookie and finally meet her brother. When she called earlier to confirm tonight, I made her laugh by saying that we should go together as I required a bodyguard to enter the premises if Arlene was working. Sookie had a great laugh; it wasn't at all forced or faked like lots of the women I saw back home. I found myself enjoying the sound.

I passed the day away by playing golf. It is something that I have always enjoyed and since my drive to Texas I have decided that I will make it a point to play regularly. I did a little research online and found what looked to be a decent club in Bossier City. It was a little further drive than Shreveport, but not by too much. I called and spoke with someone in membership and let them know I was considering joining the club, but wanted to play the course first. Since they did allow for some public play, the manager arranged for me to go today. It was a beautiful day and I really liked being outside to enjoy it. Back in my regular life, I spent too much time inside working to notice, let alone enjoy, a beautiful day.

I arrived home late in the afternoon, leaving me enough time to shower and get ready before heading to Sookie's house to pick her up. Now that I know where Merlotte's is, I thought I would drive for a change. We were due to meet her brother at 6:30 so I would be picking her up about 15 minutes before. I had some time after getting ready before I had to get Sookie, so I went onto my porch to sit with a drink. I was staring off at one of the gardenia trees I moved yesterday and was lost in thought. My mind drifted back and I was thinking of my life in New York.

I was still having a hard time resolving being displaced and essentially having to start over as a new person. I was determined not to wallow in pity for myself and to make the best of what I have been presented with. I thought of what I would have been doing if I were still in New York. I would still be in my office, Octavia trying to shoo me out the door, telling me I needed to see the sun more. Little did she know how much sun I was getting now. I missed her. I was used to her worrying about me and wondered how she was holding up with everything that has happened. I also worried about her position. I would have to talk to the Marshalls to make sure she would not lose her job as I was no longer there.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I checked my watch and saw that it was time to pick up Sookie. I was looking forward to tonight and meeting her brother. It would be nice to meet another person, make another friend. Perhaps we could golf together. I pulled up into Sookie's drive and was about to get out of the car to get her when she came flying out of the front door and down the steps towards the car.

"Hey there! Nice car. How do you like being up so high?"

"It took some getting used to, but now I rather enjoy it. I like being able to see over everyone else."

"Hum, that doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're really tall. You see over most everyone else all the time."

"Oh. I guess I see your point. So how was work?"

"It was great. It was such a beautiful day. I took some of my younger students outside where I conducted their class using pebbles and sticks and clovers to figure out their math problems. I just had to get in the sun a little bit."

"You're pretty creative there Ms. Stackhouse."

"These kids are bright and they need to be engaged or they bore easily. Plus, it helped me get out and get some sunshine. It's a vice of mine."

I smiled at her. She did look sun-kissed. She leaned forward and fiddled with the radio.

"Ya know, your iPod is probably better than any radio station. You should bring it with you to listen to in the car."

"I'll keep that in mind." I liked how Sookie seemed to speak whatever came into her mind. It's not that she lacked a filter, I'm certain she had one, but having her speak her mind was refreshing.

"Ah, Jason's already here. Remember what I told you about pool okay?"

"Sure thing, 'let him win and he'll take to ya.' That was about it right?" She grinned.

"You'll do just fine."

We went inside and there was some country music playing from the juke box. I was tempted to put $50 in and select a ton of songs so I would not be subjected to hearing any more of it. Sookie found her brother right away and pointed him out to me. He was in a group of men standing at the bar, beer in hand and deep in conversation. She approached the group and he stopped what he was doing to embrace her in a big hug.

Sookie led him by the hand over to me.

"Jason, I'd like you to meet my new neighbor and friend Eric Brigant. Eric, this is my brother, Jason Stackhouse."

"Real pleased to meet you Eric. How ya likin' Bon Temps?" He thrust his hand out to shake mine. When I reached out to shake his hand, his other hand with the beer in it went up to pat my shoulder, spilling a little as he did so.

"Real sorry about that man!"

"No problem. It's nice to meet you." Sookie had a mischievous grin, and I wondered what it was for. It didn't take long to figure it out when I saw Arlene making her way over to the three of us.

"Well hi y'all! It's such a pleasure seeing y'all here." She had a big, bright smile for me and was trying to get close to me.

"Arlene, hey! I'm standin' right here." Jason seemed a little put off that he wasn't the object of Arlene's attention.

"Oh sugar, I see ya there, no need to get your panties in a twist." She patted Jason's arm and he smiled. She obviously was shrewd enough to realize that she didn't want to alienate a good tipper. "Why don'tchy'all follow me. I'll get you seated." She grabbed a few menus and we followed her to a booth.

I sat next to Sookie and her brother slid in across from us. We ordered a few drinks as we looked over our menus. Jason tipped back his beer and drained it, letting out a large belch when he was done.

"Jason!" Sookie chided him.

"What?" She threw a couple of napkins at him. "Oh, yeah um, excuse me."

I know that first impressions can sometimes be deceiving, but Jason was not really what I expected. With the exception of being really friendly, he was not similar to Sookie at all.

"So Eric, Sook here tells me that you came from Miami. Can't imagine why you'd want to leave. There's got to be thousands of hot girls there." Definitely not what I expected.

"Yes, I'm from Miami. I needed a change. The market took a turn and I really wanted a change. It seemed like a good time to make one."

"And the girls?" He seemed to have a one track mind.

"There are beautiful women in Miami. But then it seems as if there are some here too."

"Really? I don't know man, I think after Miami you'll be pretty disappointed." He was thick. I was trying to pay his sister a compliment and he just didn't get it. He sure was different from Sookie.

Sookie just laughed.

"What Sook? Come on, ya gotta admit the pickin's are pretty slim 'round here."

He was just digging the hole deeper for himself. Sookie was about to say something when Arlene came back over with our drinks. She made sure to bend over low enough to give a prime view of her cleavage to Jason and me when she gave us our drinks.

"Arlene," Sookie interrupted, "could ya be a little more obvious?"

"Why Sookie, I don't know what you mean." She huffed and asked if we were ready to order.

Jason proceeded to order. Sookie and I both ordered a burger Lafayette.

"Sookie, why is it called burger Lafayette?" A sad smile briefly crossed her face.

"It is named after the cook who created them. Lafayette worked here for years. He was so much fun and was the life of the place."

"You sound a little sad."

"Yeah, it's hard not to get sad thinking about it. Two years ago he was on his way home after closing here late one night. A drunk driver hit him and killed him."

"That is sad. I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"Thanks Eric." She smiled genuinely at me.

We all made small talk while we waited for dinner. I learned that Jason worked as a gym teacher in the high school and as a football coach. Apparently, he was quite the star QB when he was in high school but was injured his freshman year in college and was unable to play again. I told him what I did, actually what I supposedly used to do. He sounded impressed. Thankfully, I wasn't too concerned with him remembering all of the details or bringing it up again.

Sookie asked about my day and I told her about the golf club I visited. After checking with the Marshalls to make sure it was okay to join, I intended to buy a membership. I asked Jason if he'd played there before and was surprised to learn that he didn't play golf. I was perhaps more surprised to learn that Sookie played.

"How long have you been playing for?"

"Probably about 6 years or so. I remember hearing that there was a player on the Men's tour, a Vijay someone or other saying that he didn't think that Annika Sörenstam had any business playing at a men's tournament that she was invited to play in. It just pissed me off. The woman worked hard and was invited to play. He was such a chauvinist and I took up golf to be spiteful." Amazing. I can remember that controversy. I couldn't believe that she would be so fired up after hearing about that, that she'd start to take lessons.

"You'll have to come with me next time."

"I'd like that."

"Hey Eric, how's about a game of pool?" Sookie gave me a nudge and a wink.

"Sure. I'll play. Do you mind Sookie?"

"Go for it guys. I'll watch." Jason jumped out of the booth and made his way over to the pool table. I stood up and waited for Sookie.

"It's really been so long since I played pool that I can't remember the last time I played. What do I need to know to not embarrass myself?"

"Nothing. Jason prides himself on being a good pool player, but the more beer he's had the worse he is. Just follow his lead and you'll be fine Eric. I think he's taking a liking to you."

I made my way to the table where Jason had already racked the balls and was waiting for me to break.

"Ya know Eric, pool was originally kind of a croquet for snooty French folk. But the royals hated to sweat, so they moved the game indoors. That's why the table is covered in green felt. It reminded them of the grass. Not alotta people know that." I think that Sookie had to pick my chin up off of the floor. To say I was astounded that Jason spouted out that fact would not be exaggerating. It was not at all in keeping with the picture of Jason that I'd formed so far this evening. "So, since this is our first time playing, you get the break."

"Sure thing."

"HEY HOYT! COME ON OVER HERE!" Jason yelled just as I was breaking. Needless to say I didn't sink any balls at all. I'm surprised that I didn't wind up breaking the stick.

Hoyt walked over to Sookie and wrapped her up in a bear hug. Sookie hadn't mentioned anything about having a boyfriend, but I wondered if there was anything between them. He put her down and extended his hand to me.

"Hey there. I'm Hoyt Fortenberry. I'm Jason's best friend and I've known Sook since forever. You must be the new guy."

"I'm Eric."

"Well real nice to meet ya. Welcome to Bon Temps. Are ya finding everything okay?"

"Sookie has been an excellent tour guide and a good neighbor."

"She's the best!" He replied giving her a squeeze. It was my turn to shoot. I was stripes.

"Hey Jase, Sook, Eric, I'm hittin the bar, ya need anything?"

"Yeah man, get me a Bud." Jason was loud this time, but not so loud that I completely screwed my shot again. I actually managed to sink the 12 ball.

"Sook? Anything?"

"Surprise me Hoyt."

"And Eric, anything for you?"

"I'll take a Bass. Thanks Hoyt. I'll get the next round." Little did I know that those words would be some of the last coherent ones that I would utter, or at least recall, for the remainder of the night.

I did get the next round; and the one after that and probably after that too. I tried to expand Jason's and Hoyt's horizons past Bud. I convinced them that they didn't know a fine drink until they had really good bourbon. I was surprised that Merlotte's had Basil Hayden and insisted they try it. I had to laugh at seeing Hoyt's face when he took his first taste. He was drinking it as if it were soda. He learned quickly that it's best if you drank it slowly instead. One glass led to two, led to several over the course of the night. These guys weren't all that bad. A little simple perhaps, but they seemed like good people. I think I can remember Jason harassing Sookie for being 'such a girl' because she wasn't having any bourbon. She was the only sane one at the time. After a while and with a little encouragement from the bartender who I think was hitting on Jason, we added a couple of shots of tequila to the mix. It was right around that time where things got pretty fuzzy.

I vaguely remember Sookie driving us home. I remember threatening her not to run anyone over like she almost did to me. That's the last thing that I remember.

It's morning now. I can tell because it's bright out, but I'm not in my bed. I'm pretty fucking uncomfortable actually. I can't figure out where the hell I am. I rub my eyes and open them fully. God that hurts. I realize that I'm lying on the ground, with one leg up over the arm of a chair and my other leg in a bush. What the fuck? I'm hugging a shovel. My head is on stone. It takes a herculean effort, but I manage to sit myself up and look around. I'm in my backyard. I have no idea how I got here. I notice that there's a small blanket draped across my body.

Looking around I see Hoyt, lying face down on the patio, close to the door to the house. He's hugging what appears to be an empty bottle of liquor, I can't tell what kind from here. That can't be good. He's got a blanket on him too. Then I see Jason. Man he takes the cake. His upper body is lying across my table, he is kneeling in one of my chairs and he's hugging a pink flamingo. I know it's not mine. God only knows where he took it. Jason had a blanket too.

Holy shit. I feel like garden gnomes have invaded my skull overnight and are currently doing an Irish step dance on my brain. I manage to get myself up off of the ground and for a few minutes I'm not sure that's a good idea. I steady myself and start to make my way into the house. I need an entire bottle of Advil, a gallon of water and a good greasy sandwich… and soon. Stepping over Hoyt and opening the door to the house I hear noise in the kitchen. Since I have no concept of what time it is I'm afraid of who may be in my kitchen. As I round the corner I see it's Sookie.

"Well good morning there Bing. How're you feeling?" I'm too tired and hung over to ask what she means by Bing.

"I think it's too early to call. Must get Advil."

"I've got a whole bottle right here for you tough guy."

"Thanks." I trudged over to her and took the bottle from her hand. After a few shaky tries to open it, Sookie grabbed the bottle back from me and opened it, pouring two into my hand. I shook my head at her to indicate I wanted more. She put two more into my hand and I swallowed them immediately without any water.

"I'm fixing up some eggs, biscuits, sausage, bacon and gravy for you guys. I figure you'll all need it and that you wouldn't mind me making myself at home in your kitchen."

"God that sounds great. How did you know we'd need it?"

"Well, after you all drank yourselves into a complete stupor and started singing and dancing with inanimate objects, I thought it might be in order. I have no point of reference for you with drinking, but I know Jason and Hoyt. I haven't seen them that drunk in… well probably ever. Y'all were quite entertaining."

I cringed.

"Yup, definitely a night to remember. Too bad none of you will."

I managed to drag myself over to the refrigerator and pull out a big bottle of Poland Spring. I sat at the table and began to drink.

"I couldn't really move a single one of you so I covered y'all when you passed out. It was almost as if you guys were hit by some kind of poison or something. One moment you guys were living it up and the next you guys were dropping like flies. It was funny."

"Ha ha." By this point Sookie put a plate of food in front of me. My stomach was rebelling against putting anything else in it, but I knew if I didn't, I'd be done for.

"Thanks Sookie. This looks really great. What time is it?"

"Seven. I went home after you guys crashed and went to sleep. That was around 2:00. I got up early and instead of going for a run today, I went to the store and picked up stuff for breakfast and came back to cook. I figured you guys would really need it. I've got to head to work and I'm sure that those fools need to be getting up soon to do the same."

I was impressed. But then again, Sookie didn't drink like we did. She quit before we started on the bourbon.

Sookie took the large bottle of water from my hand and walked outside. I heard a scream soon after. And then another one after that. Oh that's cruel. She was pouring water on the guys to wake them up. Sookie came back into the house crinkling her nose and got back to work in the kitchen. Moments later a very wet and very hung over looking Hoyt and Jason stumbled into the house.

"Hey man." It seemed as if Jason used all his remaining energy into forming that sentence.

"Your sister was thoughtful enough to make us some breakfast." Jason and Hoyt dropped their bodies into chairs at the table. We looked like a bunch of Neanderthals. Sookie smiled and brought plates over for her brother and Hoyt and made her way back into the kitchen and started cleaning.

I managed to make my way over to her in the kitchen.

"Sookie, please don't clean. You've done enough. I've got all day to clean up."

"Thanks Eric, but something tells me that you're not going to be in any condition to clean anytime soon. I don't want to leave a job half done. It won't take too long. I've been cleaning as I go. Go. Hobble back to the table and finish your breakfast. It'll help."

"Man, I can't remember the last time I got so drunk." Hoyt mumbled.

"Hoyt, you've never been that drunk. Not even the time that you stripped naked and ran through JB's yard after one of the football games." I heard Sookie snicker from the kitchen.

"That was quite the site Hoyt."

"Hey! It was cold out!" Sookie and Jason burst into laughter.

A little while later after Jason and Hoyt finished their breakfasts; they started to make their way home so they could get ready for work. They were walking to Sookie's as she said she'd take them home.

I walked her to the door. It took all of the energy I had.

"I'm glad you had fun last night Eric. You really needed to let loose a little bit. And now I think you have a small fan club."

"I'm sorry Sookie. I don't usually get like that. It's not like me at all."

"I can imagine. Like I said you really needed to let loose." She was right. "Eric, you were mumbling in your sleep last night after you passed out."

"Really? And what did I mumble?"

"I don't know, but you seemed pretty bothered at first. You screamed once and then you were out cold."

"Hmph. Interesting. It was probably the mix of booze making me have some bizarre dreams."

"Right. Probably. Feel better Eric. I'll check in on you later."

She stood on her tiptoes, put a hand on each of my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Phew. Make sure you get a shower in at some point would ya?"

"As soon as the world stops spinning."

Sookie made her way out of the house and I could hear her yelling ahead to Jason and Hoyt who were apparently moving pretty slowly. I managed to make my way upstairs to my bedroom and peeled off my clothes. I really didn't have the energy to shower, so I dropped into my bed and fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

**A/N – Have you ever had a night out like that? **

**I'm so excited I was able to post a new chapter for this **_**and**_** for Beautiful Stranger tonight. I feel so productive! Thanks to those of you who have put this story on your alerts or favorites or left a review. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer – Charlaine Harris owns it all **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for all of the encouragement and feedback. I really appreciate it. A big shout out to nmarie3, who has pre-read this for me and turned it around so fast. Thanks hon! The title of this chapter is in tribute to My Fair Lady. For whatever reason, I kept thinking of the song when writing the beginning of the chapter. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the characters. I own a snow shovel, which thankfully I haven't had to use for two weeks now!**

**Chapter 5 – I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face**

In the week and a half since that night with Jason and Hoyt I hadn't been able to even smell bourbon or well, pretty much any other alcohol without feeling nauseous. I felt like a teenage girl who had snuck too much of daddy's 'adult drinks' and was paying for it. That was a funny mental image to have. Jason and Hoyt are not guys that I would normally befriend, but I think our evening of drinking forged a bond of friendship between us. That and they seemed like generally nice people. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that even though I thought I had it all in New York, I really was missing out on quite a bit.

I had met up with Hoyt and Jason a couple of times after they got done with work to shoot some hoops. It seems as if I wasn't the only one who was swearing off on Merlotte's. I enjoyed the exercise and the company. I hadn't seen much of Sookie though and I found myself missing her company. We had talked a few times. She had been busy at school and she had also traveled to New Orleans to visit a friend of hers for a few days. I missed knowing that she was right next door. I was still getting used to the quiet.

I had received a call a few days ago telling me to expect a visit from one of the Marshalls today. It was the first visit they'd made since the beginning. I had been checking in with them as scheduled and they had contacted me as scheduled. Marshall Tray Dawson was due to show up at any time which was why I was sitting out on the front porch drinking my coffee and reading. It was shortly before noon when a stereotypical government black SUV came pulling up my drive. I offered the Marshall a cup of coffee.

"Call me Dawson. Everyone else does."

"Sure thing. How do you take it?"

"Black thanks. So this is a nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, you guys didn't do too badly all things considered."

"How are you adjusting? You've been here about a month right?"

"It's still taking some getting used to but it hasn't been that bad."

Dawson was not one of the Marshalls who helped get me settled when I first arrived here. I learned that he was a local boy from the Shreveport area. His father had been in the Air Force and stationed at Barksdale AFB and so the family had been around the area for years. He was unmarried and unattached. I found out because I had asked if his wife had any objections to him working on a Saturday. I thought it was odd that he chose a Saturday to visit, but he insisted that if we were to maintain that he was a friend coming to visit than it would make the most sense to do it on a weekend.

We had made enough small talk when I finally asked the question that I had been dying to since he first arrived.

"Tell me, what's the latest with the case? Are there any leads?"

"Oh, they don't tell me all that since I'm located down here Eric. But they did tell me that they were working hard on it. They didn't want to pull anyone away from the case so they decided it would make more sense to have a local guy come in and check up on you."

"And how are things back at home? Is there anything that you can tell me about what's going on up there?"

"Well, there was one thing that they wanted to let you know. Your secretary, Octavia? She had a heart attack. She's recovering. Turns out the Mayor had a soft spot for her after all of the years of dealing with you and he's made sure she's had the best of care. Beyond that, I really don't know much."

Octavia. I couldn't believe that she was sick! And I was here. I wanted to be there for her to keep her company at the hospital as she recovered and to badger the doctors to make sure she was getting the best possible care. She deserved it for taking the best possible care of me for all of these years. There must be a way for me to get a message to her.

"Now I realize I don't really know you at all there Eric, but I have dealt with enough people in the program to know that you are trying to scheme a way to get back to see her or call her. I need to make it clear now that you'll do no such thing Eric. Your life depends on it."

I really hated this. I was just about to yell in protest when I heard Sookie's voice.

"Well hello there neighbor. I see you've got some company, is this a bad time?"

Dawson answered before I could.

"Not at all pretty lady. And who would you be?" He was practically falling out of his chair to get up and greet her.

Sookie was balancing a tray of some sorts and extended her hand.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm Eric's next door neighbor. And you are?"

"Tray. Tray Dawson. I'm an old buddy of Eric's and came to pay a visit and see how he was settling in, in his new place. Hey I can see now why you like it so much here man." He gave me a wink and I wanted to knock it off of his face. I really didn't like having him make shit up on the fly.

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly at him. I had really grown accustomed to her smile. I hadn't realized that I'd missed it until now.

"Sookie, it's good to see you. What do you have there? Can I get you a drink?" She came over to me and gave me the tray and then a hug.

"Well, I had been gardening and I realized that I had so much eggplant so I thought I would make eggplant parmesan and bring some over to have for lunch. I thought you might like it. I haven't seen you much so I thought we could catch up. I don't want to intrude though."

"It's no intrusion at all Sookie. I'm starving after my travels and Eric here hasn't offered me lunch yet." Tray chimed in. I took the tray from Sookie and walked her towards the kitchen.

She started rooting around in my cabinets taking out some dishes and then silverware from the drawers. I watched how she moved effortlessly in my kitchen and I watched Dawson eyeing her as well. I tried to make myself useful by going to get some drinks for everyone from the refrigerator. I grabbed some bottles of water and iced tea and brought them to the table. Sookie scoffed.

"Eric, now that you're living here in Louisiana, you can't be serving that!" She pointed to the bottles of Diet Snapple that I had put on the table. "That stuff might fly in Florida, but you need to make proper sweet tea here. I can show you how sometime."

Sookie moved to take the lid off of the tray and steam escaped. It was hot and some of the cheese that had melted on top stuck to the lid and formed a long strand between the dish and the lid. It smelled really delicious. Sookie cut into the dish and gave Dawson a healthy portion.

"I've got it Sookie, serve yourself then sit and relax."

"It's not a problem Eric. Here, just give me your plate."

She put a healthy portion on my plate as well before cutting one the same size for herself. Dawson looked astounded that someone so small could possibly eat so much food. I had looked at her that way once but now having had a number of meals with Sookie; I was not surprised by her appetite anymore. In fact, I actually liked her a little bit more because of it. Most girls I had dinner with picked at a salad and after three leaves of lettuce claimed they were full. I often felt that taking most girls out to a four star restaurant was a big waste.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?"

"Well, I thought I'd see if Eric here wanted to show me around town."

"Well, there's not too much around town that's worth showing if you don't live here. But he did take a tour from the best so I'd think he's qualified to give one."

"Well Eric, since there's not much to see 'round here, how about going to the driving range or seeing if we could get nine holes in? You said you liked that new club."

I was puzzled for a minute but then realized that he must have read my file before coming over. It made sense. I bought a membership at the golf club in Bossier City I played at. I had to get it approved by the Marshalls, so of course they'd know.

"Well that sounds like fun. Do you play Tray?"

"Not well, but I like to. And please, call me Dawson, all of my friends do." He grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her.

I couldn't stand his attempts at flirting with Sookie. They were just so blatant. They got engrossed in a bit of conversation about how she started golfing. I had heard the story before so I admit I tuned out a little bit and I let my mind drift back to Octavia. I was concerned about her. If I could only call her and make sure she was okay. Maybe something could be arranged through the Marshall's office. I knew I couldn't call her from here. I finished my eggplant parmesan. It was good. Sookie was a good cook. I stood to take my plate back into the kitchen and heard Dawson ask for another helping.

I was rinsing the plate off in the sink when I heard Sookie behind me. She gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Eric? Are you okay? It seems as if something is bothering you."

"What? Oh, no Sookie. I'm fine. I'm just thinking a little bit about back home. Or I guess I should say where I used to live. Having Dawson come here has made me think more about where I used to live than I had been recently. Thanks though for asking."

She eyed me skeptically, but thankfully she didn't push it any further. For someone who didn't know me very long at all, she had an innate ability to know when I needed some space.

"So how long is Dawson staying?"

"I'm not sure really. Work is pretty busy for him, so I'm not sure if he'll be heading back tonight or not."

"Okay, well I don't want to interrupt your visit any more. I'll leave the eggplant parm here and you guys can enjoy more later. That is if Dawson doesn't eat it all now. He was eyeing it like he hadn't eaten in days."

"You are not an interruption at all. Thank you Sookie. Thanks for lunch. How about I call you later?"

As much as I do not want her to feel like she's intruding and as much as I realize how much I've missed her company this past week or so; I do not want her hanging around Tray. I didn't want him spinning a lot of lies to impress her that I would be obligated to keep up with. She stepped into me and I wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. My head rested on her chin and I realized that she fit my embrace pretty well. She gave me a squeeze and made her way back to the dining room.

"Well Dawson, it sure was nice to meet you, but I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"The pleasure was all mine Sookie, even before I knew what an amazing cook you were." She smiled before heading back out into the sunshine.

"So man, tell me you've got to be hitting that right? God you'd be crazy not to."

"Sookie's a person Dawson not a 'that'." She'd been nothing but kind and generous and went out of her way to help me since I've moved in. Hearing him talk about her as if she was just another piece of ass really pissed me off.

"Whoa Eric, I certainly didn't mean to ruffle any feathers. Come on. Let's go to the driving range. Blow off some steam and keep up the cover."

We drove in silence for most of the way. He had a GPS so I didn't need to give directions. We went to the driving range and I got a large bucket of balls and got to work. As I was hitting ball after ball I started to think a little bit about what Dawson had said. Not exactly the words because they still pissed me off but the intent of his words. Why wasn't I in a relationship with Sookie?

The answer to that was pretty easy. Or was it? I had never been one for real relationships. Most of the women I had been with were nothing more than someone to attend an event with and someone to have sex with. In my mind the women were interchangeable for the most part. Some were much more skilled than others when it came to sex. Others were more skilled in conversation and making a good impression when we were out at events. It depended on what I needed that dictated who I called for the evening. There were rarely any awkward morning afters, because I didn't have many women up to my apartment and I certainly did not make it a habit of spending the night at a date's place.

Sookie was different. She was my friend. She was kind to me and looked out for me here. She helped me feel somewhat settled in what can only be described as a truly bizarre circumstance. She was a constant for me here and for once I was thinking with my head instead of my, well, I was thinking with my head. I did not want to jeopardize my friendship with her.

I did not like the way that Dawson looked at Sookie and came on to her. Not one bit. That had to mean something. She is a really pretty girl, there's no denying that. She's outgoing and full of life and fun to be around. I guess I just didn't like the thought of someone moving in on someone who helped me feel normal here. When being in this little town in Louisiana was anything but for me.

We managed to go through our buckets of balls and Dawson suggested that we head back to Bon Temps. It was fine by me. He told me on the way back to my house that he would be leaving shortly after dropping me off. He wanted to check out the property and check that everything was in order with the special alarms and sensors that the Marshalls had installed. He also told me that most likely he would be the regular guy coming to do visits. He said that the continuity helped keep up the pretense that he was a friend coming to visit rather than have a stream of different people come through. I asked if there was any way to arrange a call with Octavia. He assured me that he'd check into it and someone would let me know at the next scheduled check-in.

I was glad when he got back into his truck and took off back to Shreveport. It was late afternoon and I thought I would give Sookie a call. Better yet, I thought I would just stop over. She was obviously comfortable with stopping by here.

I walked over and found her lying in a chair in her yard facing the sun. She wore sunglasses, a bikini top and some shorts. She had a book draped across her chest. She didn't appear to hear me coming. She looked so peaceful lying there soaking up the last remaining rays of the afternoon sun. I didn't want to disturb her so I turned around to head back for home. I must have stepped on a twig or made a bit of noise on the gravel of her drive because she woke up. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Eric?"

"Hey there. I'm sorry I woke you. I was just going to head back and call you later."

"No need, I'm up now. How was the range?"

"It was good. Dawson took off a little bit ago."

"Funny, you seem glad about that. I thought he seemed nice. And hungry." She laughed at herself. "So how about I head in and get cleaned up and then I'll stop by your place. Do you have plans for dinner?"

"None."

"Neither do I. Ok. I'll see you in a bit." She got up off of the chair and made her way into the house. After watching her step inside I made my way back to my place.

I decided that I would be brave enough to try some wine after my self-imposed ban on all alcohol and took out a bottle of white that was in my fridge to open and let it breathe a bit. Sookie was taking a while, so I ended up having a glass or two while I was waiting for her.

About an hour or so later she came walking up the steps with a big basket in her hands.

"Got a blanket?"

"Sure, what for?"

"We're going to have a picnic dinner. We need a blanket to sit on."

I grabbed a throw off of the back of the couch and a new bottle of wine and corkscrew and made my way to Sookie who was waiting by the door.

"Let's take your car. Can I drive? It was fun the last time."

"Sure." I tossed her the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

Sookie always seemed to surprise me. A picnic would be nice. I was about to tell her to turn back around because I had forgotten the bug spray when she mentioned that I should put some on that she had packed in the basket. She warned me not to peek at what else she had in there though.

We pulled up to a clearing off of a dirt road and she parked the car close to a pond. It was quiet. I was wondering what she was thinking when she planned this. I spread out the blanket and she sat back on her heels and kneeled towards the basket, emptying its contents in front of us.

"So, I hope you like french dip sandwiches. I had a roast in the oven earlier, so I made some sandwiches." She took out two small containers. "Eric can you open those for me? They've got the au jus." I did as I was asked to and then started to open the wine as she continued to pull things from her basket. She took out a container of grilled asparagus and then took another container out and set it aside.

"What's that one?"

"Dessert. You can't have it now. And stop pouting."

"What is it?"

"Strawberry shortcake. Gran's recipe." She had told me that her gran helped raise both her and Jason. Everything looked amazing. I had no idea when she had the time to pull this together. I told her as much.

"Oh it's nothing. I had to make the roast because Jason was over earlier fixing something in the house for me. He won't take any money, so I pay him with food." She dug into her sandwich with gusto.

"That sounds pretty fair to me."

I wanted to pour some wine for us but realized I forgot to bring cups. Sookie didn't have any in the basket. She just brought a couple of bottles of water.

We were enjoying our meal for a while enjoying the quiet and the pond, passing the bottle of wine back and forth between us.

"So Eric, what have you written yet?" God, why did she have to ask that?

"Well, nothing yet."

"Why is that? You said you wanted to try your hand at writing. I think in order to be successful at it you actually have to try."

I flung an asparagus spear at her.

"Really? Is that how it works? Boy you're tough Stackhouse. I've just been getting settled in. I'll start soon."

"Eric, I'll tell you what I tell my kids. Don't be afraid to try. Write about anything. No one has to see it but you. There's nothing wrong to write about just make sure that it's something that means something to you, otherwise it will be too tough and you'll give up before you really get started."

"I think that's been my problem so far Sookie. I've just got to find something that really means something. That will make it seem less like work."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to about writing or if you ever need someone to look at what you've done, I'm your gal. I love to write. I always have since I can remember. It helped me escape when things were tough when I was a kid."

The topic of conversation shifted to a dozen other topics as we finished our sandwiches and continued to pass the wine between us. Dusk had passed and the full moon and stars in the sky were bright. The moonlight was shimmering off of the water of the pond.

Finally Sookie pulled out the strawberry shortcake. I was dying to have a taste. It was as good as I had hoped. She made little moans as she ate her dessert. I found them incredibly distracting.

We finished dessert and she shuffled closer to me as it was getting cooler out. I put my arm around her to keep her warm and she rested her head in the crook of my arm. She pulled the blanket over her feet. I passed the wine to her and she took a long draw.

"If you are cold Sookie we can head home."

"Not yet Eric. It's pretty quiet out here. It's nice getting away from everything and looking at the stars isn't it?"

You could never see the stars in the city. All of the lights from the surrounding buildings were just too bright. That definitely was not a problem here.

"It is nice Sookie. Thanks for thinking of this."

"I've been meaning to ask you Eric, what's going on? I can tell that you aren't really relaxed. Sure you've gotten a little bit better since I first met you, but you are always so tense. I feel like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I wish there was an easy answer Sookie. Unfortunately there's not."

"Does Dawson have something to do with it?"

"No. Not really."

"Is there a girlfriend you are trying to forget?"

"No. Definitely no girlfriend."

"You are from Miami, is there a boyfriend?"

"No. No boyfriend either. I am not interested in men that way."

"Okay. Well, maybe starting to write will help release some of that tension. Maybe starting to run with me will help too. Endorphins make people happy."

She moved to sit back on her heels again facing me this time instead of the basket. She looked at me and I tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. I let my hand brush her cheek as I moved my hand away from her face. Slowly she closed her eyes for a moment and a smile crept across her face.

"Sookie, I find myself really at a loss for the first time in so many years. I'm always confident, sometimes to a fault. But since I've been here I really haven't been myself. I'm trying to start over. You have been so helpful with that. You're the first friend I've made and I really appreciate that more than you know."

"Why don't you just show me?"

That was the best invitation I had gotten in a long time. I mean a really long time, even back when I was in NY. I reached my arms out to her and slowly pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes with her own big beautiful blue ones.

"What if this doesn't work out? I don't want to mess things up." I had to ask.

"Eric, for once don't think. Just do."

**A/N – So there we have it. What do you think? Will Eric take the plunge after all?**

**Bonus points for any of you who pick up the **_**Legally Blonde**_** line. I really didn't mean to do it. I haven't seen that movie in… years and years. But when I was re-reading the chapter I noticed it and laughed. I never thought I would be spouting lines from Elle Woods. Go figure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last Chapter:_**_ "Sookie, I find myself really at a loss for the first time in so many years. I'm always confident, sometimes to a fault. But since I've been here I really haven't been myself. I'm trying to start over. You have been so helpful with that. You're the first friend I've made and I really appreciate that more than you know."_

_"Why don't you just show me?" _

_That was the best invitation I had gotten in a long time. I mean a really long time, even back when I was in NY. I reached my arms out to her and slowly pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes with her own big beautiful blue ones._

_"What if this doesn't work out? I don't want to mess things up." I had to ask. _

_"Eric, for once don't think. Just do."_

**Chapter 6 – Pleasant Dreams and the Morning After**

As much as I wanted to claim her lips with my own I didn't know if I should do it. What would happen if she were to find out that I wasn't who I said I was? I suspect she'd be pissed. I wouldn't want to lose her. She has become a familiar constant for me here. I had been thinking about Sookie a lot lately and I missed her company when she wasn't around. Could I do this as Eric Brigant? How long will I be him? Eric Northman wouldn't give it a second thought. But then again I would have had Sookie already and then would have been done with her after one date. But was I really Eric Northman anymore?

Despite my internal struggle, my hands rose to her face to caress her cheeks. I looked at the way the moonlight shone through her hair and framed her face. I took in the few freckles that had sprinkled her nose because of the sun. She really was beautiful. Slowly she closed her eyes again and waited for me.

I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. My God, why did I wait? Her legs wrapped around me and she pulled herself closer to me. Her hands made their way to the back of my head and tugged on my hair. Her lips parted and our tongues met twisting with one another, exploring one another as our hands roamed. Mine went around her waist and ran up and down her back. Her hands went from my hair to my shoulders to my arms and one slid over my chest with her thumb brushing over my nipple. It sent a shiver through my body.

She pulled away from me and I actually wanted to pout. I wanted more. She got off of my lap and pushed me back on the blanket, crawling back on top of me and crashing her lips into mine. We each fought for dominance and enjoyed the battle. I had thought about what it would be like to kiss her before, but never really let myself dwell on it for long. This was much better than I ever imagined. My hands slid beneath her shirt and caressed her soft skin.

We must have rolled around on that blanket for an hour when Sookie broke away from our embrace. She sat up and pulled a bottle of water from her basket. After opening the bottle and promptly drinking half of it, she offered it to me. The water was still cool and felt good going down my throat.

"Good thinking Stackhouse. Thanks." I handed her the bottle back. She finished the rest of the water and tossed the bottle back into the basket.

"I think you finally let yourself go a little bit there Eric. I like it when you let yourself go." She reached towards my face and pushed some hair behind my ear. Her soft fingers brushed against my cheek.

"You certainly made a compelling case for it."

She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss before she said we probably should pack up and go. I helped her pack up the odds and ends into the basket and took it from her as we walked back to the car. As we walked she reached out for my hand and laced her fingers through mine. I noticed as we walked that I did feel a little bit lighter, a little less tense. I had not spent any length of time just kissing someone since I was in high school, but yet it seemed perfect with Sookie tonight.

She looked up at me and smiled as I held her door open for her. Her cheeks were still flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from all of our kisses. I fought the urge to press her against the car and kiss her again.

Once I got in the car she shifted in her seat to face me.

"I forgot to thank you for the wonderful dinner Sookie. If I keep eating all of these delicious home cooked meals I'm going to have to run a lot more or I'll need a new wardrobe since I won't fit into the one I have now."

She blushed just a little.

"Thanks. I like to cook. I got that from my Gran. It's something I always enjoyed doing with her. She always said that making a good meal was one sure way to take care of the people you care about."

I let that soak in for the rest of the ride as Sookie fiddled with the radio.

We got to her house and I pulled the car around the back as I now knew she preferred to enter her house through the back door. I got out of the car to help her bring the basket in. It might have also been because I wasn't ready to say good night to her.

"Come on in Eric. Can you set the basket on the counter in the kitchen?"

"Sure." She walked past me into the foyer and put her keys in a little bowl.

"I'll be right back." She walked into what I assumed was her bedroom and closed the door.

I started to unpack the basket. I washed out the empty containers and put them into the drying rack, put some of the containers with leftover sandwiches into the refrigerator; but left the dessert container out and searched for a couple of forks.

"What do you have there?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Sookie standing up against the entry of her kitchen. Once I saw her, I turned around. She had changed into a tank top with thin straps with some light blue yoga type pants and she had pulled her hair back. She looked relaxed and beautiful.

"I decided I wanted more dessert. Care to join me?"

She smiled and made her way over to the counter. She came up and opened the container of strawberry shortcake and dug in with one of the forks I had found. I was surprised when instead of eating it she brought the fork to my mouth to feed me. I happily accepted her offering.

She put the fork down on the counter and got even closer to me. Her hand reached out for mine as she stood on her tiptoes and with her other hand pulled me in for a kiss. She smelled faintly of jasmine and something sweet. It was unusual for me to sit back and let someone else take charge. With Sookie however, I was finding it easier and easier to do just that.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could before lifting her up to sit on the counter. She was almost my height then. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she put her hands to my face to pull it closer to her own. I wanted to run my hands through her hair, but since it was pulled back I rubbed her arms as we kissed. I could feel her shudder as if she was chilled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, more than okay. It's just… the countertop is cold."

She hopped down off of the counter and took the dessert and walked out to sit on her porch swing. We sat down together and dug into the remaining dessert with gusto.

"Eric, I like you. But I worry about you because you walk as if the weight of the world is on your shoulders sometimes. What are you doing tomorrow? I think you need to get out and have a little more fun."

"Well, I was going to head with Jason and Hoyt into Shreveport to go to that gym equipment store. They've been talking about all of the stuff that I should get, although I'm pretty sure I know what I want already. They also said there's a Shreveport Captains game tomorrow afternoon. I think the guys said they're playing the El Paso Diablos and they wanted to catch the game while we were there. Do you want to join us?"

"Nah. You boys should have fun. But I do want to see you tomorrow for a run. What time are you heading out?"

"Jason said that he didn't move before 10am on a Sunday."

"Try 11."

"Well, the game's at 1 and we need to hit the store first. I think the goal was for me to pick the guys up at Jason's at around 10:30 so we can get coffee and hit the road."

"Well then it sounds like you've got time to meet me at 9 for a run. What do ya say?"

"I can do that."

"Well Eric, I've had a great time with you tonight but think it's about time I turned in." She reached over and kissed me. "Pleasant dreams Eric."

"Thank you for a really great night Sookie. Pleasant Dreams." I stood up and kissed her before making it back to my car.

I had a peaceful sleep that night.

My phone was ringing early the next morning. I was still groggy and reached over and fumbled on the nightstand for the phone.

"Yeah."

_"Eric?"_

"Yeah."

_"It's Dawson."_

"Uh-huh. What time is it?"

_"Eight o'clock man. Were you still sleeping?"_

I started to shift in my bed and sit myself up. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get a little more lucid.

"Yeah, I was. What's up? Is everything okay?"

_"Well I told you that I would check in and see if there was a way we can get you to talk to your friend Octavia."_

"And what did you find out?" This conversation was tough. I wasn't fully awake yet and he was dragging everything out.

_"Well man, I wish I had better news. The brass say there's no way I can get you to talk to her. First they're concerned about it being traced back to you and second, she's really in no condition to talk right now."_

"But I thought you said that she was recovering. What's wrong?" Damn it!

_"I don't know the whole story man, but I was told that there was some setback and they had to transfer her to another hospital. You can relay a message to me and I can pass it along and someone can tell her when she's able to talk."_

Shit. This must be really bad if she wasn't able to talk or have someone talk to her. God I wish I could be there for her right now. If she had the mayor looking after her I knew she'd be getting the best care possible but he couldn't be looking after her all the time. He had a city to run. She needed me there to be her advocate.

_"Hey Eric, you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here. Can I talk to her doctors? I can pretend I'm her son or something. I've got to know what's going on with her Tray. I've got to know that she'll be okay."

_"Man, I don't think that's gonna happen. I'll put in a call or two and see what I can do. I'll call you back okay?"_

"I'll be waiting to hear from you."

And I would. I got up out of bed and started pacing. I knew that the Mayor had physicians at a few hospitals around town. He had docs at NYU and at Columbia-Presbyterian. I would think that the cardiac specialists were best at Columbia. If I could just call and find out which hospital she was at. I couldn't dial any NYC numbers from here or my cell phone though.

I got in the shower quickly, making sure to bring the house phone and cell phone with me into the bathroom in case Dawson called back. I don't really remember if I shampooed or not. I was on a bit of autopilot, consumed with worry about Octavia.

No call from Dawson before I was out of the shower and dressed. I wish that I had my equipment here already. Working out would help me burn off some of the stress I was feeling right now. I would still go to run with Sookie; that might help.

After practically wearing out a hole in one of the area rugs from pacing I decided to head over to Sookie's a little early. I was hoping she'd be ready to go already. I felt like a tightly wound coil that was ready to snap, so getting out to run sooner than later would be good. I grabbed my cell phone with me and ran next door.

I heard some music going and Sookie singing. I knocked on her door, but she couldn't hear me over the music and her own voice.

"Hey Sookie!" The music turned down after the second time I called her name.

"Hey Eric, come on in. You're early."

"Yeah, I figured I'd come by and see if you were ready."

"Almost. I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

I started pacing around her kitchen. There was still no word from Tray. I couldn't sit back and wait for the Marshalls to get their heads out of their asses and let me find out what was going on with Octavia. I had to do something. I was still pacing her kitchen and noticed the phone hanging on the wall across the room.

"Hey Sookie, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure!" She hollered from behind her bedroom door.

I picked up her phone and called information and got the number for both NYU and Columbia-Presbyterian. I called Columbia first as I thought it was more likely that's where she'd be.

_"Good Morning Columbia-Presbyterian, how may I direct your call?"_

"Patient information please."

_"One moment please."_

_"Patient information, how may I help you?"_

"I'd like to be connected to Octavia Fant's room please"

_"I'm sorry sir, but they do not have phones in the rooms in CICU."_

"Can you please tell me how she's doing?"

_"I'm sorry sir, we cannot release any information on her condition."_

"Thanks anyway."

Fuck. At least I knew where she was, and I knew that she was in the cardiac intensive care unit. I really wanted to let her know that I was there for her, even if I couldn't physically be there. I wanted her to know that I knew.

I sat at Sookie's kitchen table waiting for her. I knew I must not look good and I knew that she'd pick up on it. I had to shake this for a little bit.

"Okay, I'm ready." She came out smiling and ready to go. It was hard not to smile at her when Sookie smiled. I think I managed a small one.

"What's eating you this morning Eric? You look like you could spit nails."

"Uh, I just got a call from Dawson. He just told me some stuff that really got me mad."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it. A run will do me good right now Sookie. Let's head out."

She came over to me at the table before I was able to get up and rubbed my arms gently. I was surprised by how that simple gesture calmed me a little bit.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" She grabbed her iPod off of the counter and started heading for the door.

I followed her and we both took off running from her porch.

** A/N - Thanks for reading! I don't own any of the characters, everyone belongs to Charlaine Harris. Big thanks to nmarie3 for prereading for me. I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Before I get started I just wanted to clear up that the call Eric made to the main number of the hospital from Sookie's house in the last chapter **_will not_** be traced back to her. Well I guess it technically could, but it can't be traced back to **_him_** making the call from her house. That's not my intention. If the phone was in Octavia's room, that would have been different. You never know, the call may end up getting Eric in trouble down the road, but if it does, it would be for a different reason. It wouldn't be because it led people to Sookie.

With that out of the way I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and thank those of you who have alerted this story. I appreciate hearing what you're thinking! Also big thanks to nmarie3. This wasn't the direction that I originally intended for this chapter. I wasn't sure about the direction it took, and she gave me the push I needed to post. Thanks hon!

Sadly, I don't own the characters.

**Chapter 7 – Water, Water Everywhere**

I had spent the entire run at a fast pace. I wasn't feeling playful like I was the first time I ran with Sookie. This time I felt as if I could have run straight to New York, I had so much pent up frustration in me. Instead of following Sookie like I did last time I led the way. I ran down towards the pond we were at last night, when everything seemed right in my new world. It was a couple miles run down to the pond and then I turned around and headed back. I passed Sookie as I ran back towards our road. She wasn't too far behind me. For someone who didn't have long legs like I did she ran pretty fast. I was impressed. I brought my phone with me and kept willing it to ring as I ran. I had no such luck.

I made it back to my house surprised that I did lose a good deal of stress and tension along the run and went straight for the garden hose. It was hot out and I was drenched from running. I pulled my shirt over my head, took the up the hose and drenched my hair. I was just starting to slurp water from it when Sookie ran up.

"I thought I'd find you back at my place."

"Sorry. I was on autopilot."

"I could tell that."

I moved the hose towards her.

"Water?"

She shook her head. I continued to drink.

"What's going on with you today? Last night I was thinking that you were finally starting to relax. Today you're wound tighter than a two-dollar watch."

I had to shake my head for a moment at the colloquialism. I had never heard that expression before.

"I told you before, Dawson just managed to piss me off a bit. I'll be fine. The run helped." I felt guilty a bit about giving her the brush off, which I knew she was smart enough to realize she was getting. There was no way though that I could tell her what really is bothering me. I just hope that she doesn't think that it has anything to do with last night. "A two-dollar watch huh? Never heard that one."

"It was one of Gran's expressions."

We stood silently for a few moments observing one another. It was about the most awkward silence I'd ever had with Sookie. Usually whatever silence there was, was comfortable. I think perhaps it was awkward because I was feeling guilty that I couldn't really tell her what had me so worked up. I watched her stand there with her hand on her hip, a bead of sweat dripping down her neck and disappearing between her breasts. I had noticed that she was beautiful before, but now… God I hope I don't fuck this up.

"You know, I think I'll take some of that water now."

She reached her arm out towards me, holding her hand out for the hose. I watched her grasp it and bring it up to her lips to drink. I thought of her lips on mine last night. I immediately got pissed off at myself because as I was busy eye fucking my neighbor, Octavia was sick and I couldn't talk to her or her doctors. As I was mentally berating myself for such a lapse I didn't realize that Sookie had stopped drinking. It wasn't until I felt the sting of freezing cold water on my bare chest that I realized that I was now engaged in a one-sided water fight.

I let out a scream that was probably not very masculine. The water was absolutely frigid.

"Is there a problem there big fella or after that should I say big gal?"

"Hell yes! That's fucking freezing!"

I set out chasing her around the yard. She was squealing and running around with the hose, occasionally turning around to spray me. Her smile was infectious and I found myself laughing in spite of myself. I chased her around for a few minutes and got even more drenched in the process before I got a good idea. I ducked behind a bush and turned the spigot shutting off the water and ending Sookie's attack.

Coming back around the bush I found Sookie standing with the hose in her hand and a frown on her face as the once heavy flow of water was now nothing more than a trickle. I walked slowly to her and took the hose. She looked up at me and giggled.

"You look a bit like a drowned rat."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special don't you?"

"Mm-hum." Her giggling had stopped. "I thought you looked like you needed to cool off and chill out."

She was closing the distance between us and rubbed one of her hands up and down my arm. It sent a shiver of pleasure through me. She was biting her lower lip as she stood on her toes to reach me. Her arms snaked around my neck and I found myself bending down to cover her lips with my own. I was still a little cool from being continually sprayed with the cold water and was immediately struck by the heat radiating from her body as I kissed her. I wanted to pull her even closer to me. I wanted to feel her warmth and feel her silky soft skin touching mine. As her hands moved from around my neck and started running up and down my back I couldn't help but moan.

She stopped kissing me at that moment and looked up at me; the smile in her eyes matching the one on her lips. This was it. I had gone without for far too long. And if I thought about the last time that sex had real meaning for me rather than to satisfy a basic need, I had gone without for far longer. I knew sex with Sookie would be more than just a means to an end. I took her hand in mine and started walking towards the house. I would steal glances at her to make sure that she was okay coming inside. It was fairly obvious what would happen if she did. She took my hand she was holding to her lips and kissed it. Perhaps it was her way of letting me know that she wanted this too.

We made our way into the house hand in hand and started walking up the stairs. I walked her toward my bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Looking down at her I took her face in my hands and tilted it up towards me to kiss.

"Is your room an en suite?"

I was puzzled. I nodded my head.

"Good. Show me."

I walked her to the bathroom and stood at the door as she walked in, appraising everything in the room.

"Could you get some towels? I'd like to clean up a bit after running."

I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head again and went to get some towels from the closet in the hall. There was something about this southern woman that got to me as no other woman had before. Sookie was confident and self assured. I'd known that since she brought me dinner the first night we'd met. The women I would see in New York were almost begging for approval. Not Sookie. She seemed to be able to handle me pretty well, which she's done on more than one occasion. There's only one other person who I allowed to handle me, but I didn't want to think about that right now. I grabbed a handful of towels and made my way back to my bathroom.

During that short walk I had determined that Sookie was just good for me. And I wanted to give in and just enjoy it and her. I heard her humming as she showered; and instead of putting the towels down and giving her some privacy I decided that was the last thing I wanted to do.

As I watched her silhouette through the steamy glass, I quietly took off my waterlogged shoes and socks and dropped my shorts and boxer briefs down to the floor. I couldn't believe how fast my heart was racing as I stepped into the shower behind her and watched her run the soap along her skin. She didn't seem to realize I was there, so I slipped my arms around her waist and asked if I could help. She replied by leaning back into me and letting what I would describe as a moan of agreement escape her beautiful lips.

I took the bar of soap from her hands and began to rub it between mine to work up a good lather. I turned her to face me and began to run my hands first up and down one arm and then the other. My hands moved down to the flat plane of her stomach and rubbed the soap in circles, grazing her hips before sliding down one of her thighs. I looked up at Sookie and saw her with her head back, her eyes closed and bottom lip between her teeth. She had one arm extended to grab the rod that the removable shower head was on, the other was bent so her hand could grip the groove where her neck met her shoulder. I watched as beads of water cascaded down her body. I was becoming almost painfully aroused.

After giving attention to both of her thighs and calves I stood back up and turned her around to start on her back. I massaged soap into her shoulders and could feel small knots loosen as I did. I soaped my hands again and allowed them to roam over her amazingly soft, pert and very real breasts causing her to lean back into me and whimper. She reached behind her to wrap her arms around my neck, exposing herself fully to me. I paid special attention to each of her perfect globes as it seemed to prompt her to squirm against me; the friction it caused was tantalizing.

After getting to the point I could hardly stand, I stopped my attentions to her breasts and began to wash her back. The soap glided gently over her smooth skin. I moved lower and began to wash her bottom, stopping to nip at one of her cheeks. She squealed and jumped a little before turning around to face me. I grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and poured some into my hands. As I began to lather the shampoo in her hair she leaned forward and teased one of my nipples with her tongue. While I removed one of the showerheads to wash the shampoo from her hair she moved across my chest and took the other nipple in her mouth tugging on it gently. My eyes rolled back a little at the feeling. After ensuring that all of the shampoo was washed from her hair, I grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process. She had taken the soap and had begun to wash my chest, her thumbs taking time to tease as she went.

After I had returned the showerhead back to its place she pushed me back against the wall. The cool tile against my skin was in sharp contrast to the heat I felt under her fingertips. She inched her way down my body with her soapy hands, stopping and paying special attention to my straining erection. She stroked and rubbed and caressed it, making me feel as if I would lose all control. When she became eye level with my erection she stopped, looked at it and then and looked up at me with a playful glint in her eye.

"My, my, what big…. Teeth you have." Who knew red riding hood could be a turn on?

"The better to eat you with my dear."

She proceeded to lick my length and planted a single kiss on its tip before I pulled her up to me and into a frenzied kiss. She wrapped her leg around mine causing me to pick her up and lean her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands grabbed my hair. I couldn't get enough of her. I needed her completely. I reached over and shut the water off before carrying her out of the shower. We stopped kissing one another long enough to grab towels and dry each other off.

As she wrapped a towel around herself, I scooped her up to carry her to the bedroom. I do not bother to cover myself with one. I lay her down on the bed and gently remove the towel from her. I am struck taking her in fully as she lies still before me. She is truly a sight to behold. My hand traced down her curves. They were perfect and beautiful and just for me.

"Eric…" She called to me breathlessly.

I descended upon her quickly. My lips drawn to her neck, while my hand raised to her breast. After brushing her nipple with my thumb and feeling it strain from the contact with my skin I couldn't wait to take it in my mouth. As my tongue twirled around the rosy peak Sookie arched her back into me and moaned with delight. Her hands roamed through my hair, reaching my shoulders and grabbing whatever they could hold. Not to leave the other breast out, I moved over to her other one repeating my ministrations.

"Eric…" She called to me again.

She started to tug to try and bring me up her body. I rolled to my side to give her easier access. Her hand immediately grabbed my length and began stroking it up and down. Her leg went up over both of mine, opening her most private area up to me. My hand instinctively went between our bodies and down to the small triangle of soft curls that lead to her center. My fingers worked their way to her folds and found them slick and warm. For a moment she is still and sucks in a breath in response to my playing with her nub. As she released her breath she began to stroke me again in earnest all the while her tongue moves with mine in a passion fueled kiss. It has been so long it is getting painful how badly I need to be inside her. As if our bodies are communicating to each other without words again Sookie calls to me,

"Eric, please. Please I need you now."

I don't need to hear another word. I jump up from the bed and dig through a bag in my closet. I know that it is inconvenient and ruins the mood, but I really wasn't planning on this today. I rifle through and find a few foil squares. Victorious I grab them all and move back to the bed. I climbed back onto the bed and hovered over her for a moment just to take her all in. She was beautiful. I dipped down to kiss her.

"God I want you."

"What are you waiting for?"

Fuck if I know. I didn't need to wait another second. I opened the packet and rolled the condom quickly down my length. My body ached for her; I found myself so anxious to bury myself inside her, I almost forgot to make sure she was ready for me. I dipped my hand between us and slipped one then two fingers inside her. She squirmed beneath me as my thumb rubbed her most sensitive spot and my fingers twisted inside her.

I removed my fingers and lined myself up ready to slip myself into her warm velvety center. I grabbed her hips and slowly pushed inside her, allowing her time to adjust as I am larger than most. Her hands cupped my cheeks and her eyes never left mine as I moved further and further inside her. When I was finally fully sheathed, she closed her eyes briefly and a faint smile graced her lips. After giving her time to adjust I began to move slowly; pulling myself almost completely out of her before pushing all the way back in again. Sookie responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, her heels digging into my backside. The nerves under my skin seemed to tingle everywhere our skin touched. The feeling of her taut nipples brushing against my chest coupled with the slow almost teasing pace of our joining was almost electric. The feeling of Sookie's nails gently scraping up and down my back was almost hypnotic… and then it changed.

Her fingers curled and her nails dug into the flesh of my back, her legs tightened around my waist.

"Harder."

I obliged. I plunged in and out of her faster and harder. She rose to meet me thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room were moans of pleasure. The harder I thrust into her, the quicker I felt myself ready to explode. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire. I could feel the telltale feeling of release building in me. I wanted to make sure that Sookie came with me. Mid thrust I rolled over and pulled her on top of me as I lay back into a heap of pillows. She got a devilish look in her eye as she bent over close enough for me to take one of her breasts into my mouth. Her hands gripped the headboard and mine gripped her hips, holding her tight as she rocked against me.

She rode harder and harder until I could feel her rhythm falter and she pulled her head back all the while calling my name. After coming down from her high, her rhythm picked up again. She sat straight up and leaned back so her palms were resting on my thighs. One hand snaked around and fondled me as she rocked. It didn't take long after for me to find my release. She still moved on top of me slowly, tenderly prolonging the aftershocks of my high. I pulled her close to me and kissed her temple, running my fingers through her hair.

She gently pulled herself off of me and rolled into my side.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

I got up to dispose of the condom and came back with a warm, damp cloth for her. I gently stroked the inside of her thighs with the cloth and set her to rights before putting the washcloth on the nightstand and getting back into bed to snuggle next to her. I pulled the down comforter up over both of us as the air-conditioning caused a chill. Sookie snuggled under my arm and rolled into my side, draping one leg over mine and rubbing her hand up and down my torso. I had one hand behind my head and with the one that was wrapped around Sookie I started to play with her hair. I turned to place a kiss on her head.

"Thank you." I whispered into her hair.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For some reason you have an uncanny ability to know just what I need."

And that's when it hit me. The longest relationship I had been in lasted about 48 hours. I was going to have to work to make this one last much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Recap:**

_Eric has been relocated to Bon Temps as part of the witness protection program. At this point, he has been in Bon Temps for six weeks give or take. His house is next to Sookie's. After almost running him over the first night he was there, Sookie and Eric have become friends. She's played tour guide and running partner; she's cheered him up and cheered him on when he's needed it. He's come to value their friendship, and didn't want to make a mess of it, especially considering he couldn't tell her who he truly was. Last chapter, after running, the pair ended up in a water fight; which led to many other wonderful things…_

**Chapter 8 – **

A week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. That's how long it's been since the water fight that changed it all. And I've managed not to screw it up yet. It's definitely a new record for me. The old me that is. The new me has nothing to compare it to and I find I kind of like it. I remembered lying with Sookie afterwards and I remembered the guilty feeling that kept creeping up in my gut. Somehow I was able to push it down and not let it ruin the moment.

I don't know how I did it that day, but I managed to get myself out of bed and showered in time to pick up Jason and Hoyt. I ordered my exercise equipment and made it to the baseball game. It was a far cry from watching the Yankees, but it was good to catch the game. The exercise equipment I bought was due to arrive today. The company provided a window between 10 – 2. I was looking forward to getting it because I thought that it would help relieve some of the tedium I had been feeling.

During the week, I saw Sookie a few times after work. We had dinner one night, went to Merlotte's for drinks another. We went running one morning. I have to say I was a little disappointed when there wasn't a repeat performance of our after-running activities from the last time we had gone together; but she did have to go to work. I played golf twice because that was all the weather would permit.

I needed something to fill up my days. I was increasingly frustrated. I had updates during the week from Dawson, or another one of the Marshalls on Octavia's condition as well as the status of the case. I was told there were some promising leads, but I can't say that I believe them. When they told me there were promising leads at the onset of my exile, I got really excited and hopeful. Now I know it's probably nothing more than a line they give all of the people in the program.

I couldn't use my skills here. I was told under no circumstances could I start providing financial advice or get involved in wealth management. I really was at my wit's end. So one rainy afternoon, I decided to actually start to write. Looking at the blank page was a little intimidating, if I was being truthful. I can list on one hand the things that have intimidated me in the past. Three of those things would have to do with the situation that got me where I am today.

Regardless, I started thinking about what it felt like to be taken away from all you know. Stripped of your identity and transplanted into a new existence. And I wrote about that. I don't know if it was any good, but I wrote. Who knows, perhaps some day when I go back to my regular life, I might be able to publish the story. But that would be getting ahead of myself.

Sookie had been right. I had been uptight and tense since the day I arrived here. I think it's understandable. I had a hard time just relaxing. But writing about my experiences was helping. It felt as if the mere act of putting pen to paper, or more accurately fingers to keyboard helped ease my tension. As if with every key I pressed, a little bit of anxiety left my body.

I wanted to share my writing with Sookie. She encouraged me to start and I knew she would be excited for me. But I couldn't share my writings with her. I couldn't share it with anyone for now.

I was taken from my thoughts by the ringing of my phone.

It was the delivery men and they were lost. I felt pretty lost here myself at times. I couldn't blame them. And since I wasn't as familiar with the roads around here as I probably should be, I wasn't really much help. I got the driver's number and told him I would call him back.

I decided to walk next door and see if Sookie was awake. She would be able to tell the driver how to get here.

I walked up to her house and heard her singing to the radio. I knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. After trying again and still not getting an answer I decided to walk on in. I found her on her hands and knees on the floor of her kitchen. She was wearing short shorts that looked to be cut up sweatpants and an old Bon Temps Football T-shirt that sneaked up just a bit as she stretched to scrub the floor.

"Am I interrupting anything, Fergie?" Sookie jumped and immediately stopped singing the Black Eyed Peas song she had been butchering when I walked in.

"You scared the hell out of me, Eric!" She said as she threw the soapy sponge at me. It hit me square in the chest. I'm a tall guy, so I'm an easy target. Sookie stood up and started peeling the yellow gloves from her hands. They seemed out of place to me, because the only people I had only seen them on in New York were the cleaning services. I'd never seen them on a girl I had taken out, or anyone I really knew. Even Octavia, who is quite precise about the way she liked things to be cleaned never put them on in my presence.

"So did you just stop by to make tracks on my kitchen floor? Or is there another reason for your visit?" She raised her brow and put her hands on her hips as she smirked at me. She paused to blow some hair from her face. I stepped close to tuck it behind her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No. Not to make tracks, although you did look tempting as you were down there scrubbing. Perhaps I should make more." She pushed playfully at my chest. "I came because the delivery men are lost and I'm not much help."

"Eric, Eric, Eric. How long have you been here? I thought I taught you better than that."

I hung my head in mock shame.

"I got the driver's number. Would you call him and help him? I know how to get to places I need to go, but I have no idea where he's at now."

She rolled her eyes.

"Likely story. Give me the phone. I'll call them, you big softy."

I handed Sookie my cell phone and then made my way to her refrigerator for a bottle of water. Her door was always filled with them. I listened to her figure out how to get the delivery men from where they were to here. She spent a few minutes giving them directions and I was thankful she was home. I never would have been able to do it. They should outfit those trucks with GPS. I'm a little surprised they didn't have it. Sookie tossed my phone back to me when she finished with the directions.

"They should be here in about 20 minutes. God knows how they got to where they were. They never would have found you."

"Thanks Sook. I appreciate it. I'll leave you to it I guess."

"Hey, are you planning on coming tomorrow?"

"Coming where?"

"The softball game. Remember?"

I was trying to remember. I must have been taking too long to answer her because she continued.

"We were in Merlotte's for dinner…"

"Oh right, the charity game." Turns out the teachers from Bon Temps Elementary & High School were going to play the Bon Temps Fire & Police departments on Sunday. The game was the idea of a family whose son was in the military and currently serving in Iraq. They wanted to raise money to buy needed supplies and send them over to all of the men and women in their son's unit. It was amazing how this small town was banding together in support. "Yes. I'll be there. Wouldn't want to miss you in your uniform, now would I?"

"Admit it Eric, you're saying you want to see me in my uniform, but you're really just going for Jason, aren't you?"

"Damn. I thought I was convincing. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's sweet. Thanks though, Jason is coming to get me. He wants me to run through drills before the game. He takes this stuff _way_ too seriously."

Jason seems to take any competition very seriously. He didn't like losing when I played golf with him and Hoyt last week.

"Well, I'll be there to cheer you both on. What are you doing later?"

"Coming to your house for dinner."

"Oh really?" Not that I minded at all. I was hoping I'd see her later. It's strange how I've never looked forward to seeing someone as much as I do her.

"Yup. I'm coming to your house and I'm bringin' a bottle of wine and some dessert. I was hoping that you'd grill something."

"I could do that. What are you bringing for dessert?"

"It'll be a surprise."

I liked the sound of that. She probably had something perfectly innocent in mind and she was an excellent baker; but I had hope that instead I'd be having something different and very special for dessert tonight.

"Alright. I'm going to head home to meet the delivery men. Come over whenever you want." I kissed her and made my way back to my house.

I made my way directly into the kitchen to see what I had to throw on the grill. I bought some salmon the other day, thinking I'd poach it like Octavia had done one time she came over to cook for me. I suppose that would work well on the grill.

My culinary skills were basically limited. Living in the city, I spent much of my time going out for my meals, or ordering them in. Having to prepare food for myself wasn't something I did frequently. So living here, I have had to learn quickly. I think I've used the grill to cook most of my meals. Well, the meals that Sookie hasn't made for me that is.

The delivery men arrived and brought all of the exercise equipment up to the room I was turning into my home gym. They took their time setting everything up, commenting about what they were doing as they were doing it, so I would know should I ever need to break it down again. I don't think that I would. When I went back to NY, I had my own equipment there. That is, if I ever could go back to NY.

After it was all set up, I sat down at one of the benches and let out a big breath I didn't realize I had held in. It felt as if I'd been holding it since that morning in NY. I started working on the machines immediately and then moved my way over to the free weights that I purchased as well. After about an hour of exercising I was sweaty and I felt tired, but great. I jumped in the shower, and got myself clean quickly, because I wasn't sure what time Sookie would come over.

After putting on some jeans and a plain t-shirt, I went downstairs and started pulling stuff together to make dinner. I put on a pot of water to make rice. I figured it would go well with the salmon. I also started pulling out vegetables to make a salad. I was just starting to peel some carrots when Sookie knocked once on the door before coming inside.

"Hey, I'm here."

"I'm in the kitchen."

"What's for dinner?" She asked on her way back to the kitchen. I could hear her getting closer.

"What's for dessert?"

"I asked first."

"So you did. Grilled salmon, rice & salad. Now, on to dessert."

"Well, I brought fresh berries and crème. Oh, and a bottle of wine too. I'm glad I brought white."

Sookie moved to put the dessert in the fridge and open the bottle of wine, while I worked on making our salad. She found the wine glasses and poured us both a glass; handing me one before moving to the other side of the counter to watch.

"So I'm guessing you gave the new equipment a test drive."

"I did."

"And?"

"You know, I felt fantastic. I'm glad it's finally here. I missed my regular work outs."

"You know Jason said you could always stop by and use the gym."

"Yeah, it's not the same."

"I hear you."

We chatted a bit more before gathering the salad, plates and everything else we'd need and headed outside to grill and have our dinner.

It still amazed me how Sookie held my interest. Conversation was always easy with her. Conversation flowed throughout dinner. We were enjoying our full stomachs for a little while and were sipping on wine when I finally decided to tell her,

"I wrote something today."

"Eric! That's fantastic. I'm glad you felt inspired enough to start. Don't stop. Try to set some time aside to do it every day."

"It felt good to do it."

"It usually does."

"You're not going to ask what I wrote?"

"Nope. When you're ready to share, I know you will. I don't want to pressure you."

She never did. Somehow, Sookie seemed to know exactly what I needed, without me realizing that I did. And she never pressured me. I hated to regularly compare her to women I dated in the city, if you could call it that; but it was hard not to. Those women constantly pressured me for more. More time, more commitment, more affection. Not Sookie. She never asked once for it, but I had already given her more time, more commitment and more affection than anyone before her. The more I was around her, the more I was sure it wasn't just as a result of my circumstances.

She brought our dinner plates inside and went to get dessert. She came out with her arms full. She had a covered container of berries a container of fresh crème some bowls and forks. I was looking forward to dessert. Hoping there would be more on the menu besides the berries and crème before me.

Sookie made bowls of berries and crème for both of us. We sat talking as we enjoyed our dessert. Sookie had some crème on the corner of her mouth and I found myself reaching over to remove it for her, with my tongue.

My thoughtful gesture of removing the crème turned into something more passionate and before too long we were getting up from the table as it wasn't the most comfortable place for what we were doing. I picked Sookie up and she wrapped her legs around me, not willing to break from kissing each other. We made our way upstairs and into my room, where I enjoyed my second course of dessert for the evening.

**A/N – **Hi there! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted a chapter of this story. I never intended it to take so long. I was blocked. Majorly. I owe a **HUGE** thank you to _ddesign_. Honestly, if it weren't for my chats with her and all of our going back and forth, I'd still be blocked. You are a good friend.

A big thank you to _nmarie3_, for being a great cheerleader, for prereading and for pointing out a few things I forgot to put in. Last, but certainly not least, a big thank you to Northwoman…for reading all seven chapters quickly when I asked her to beta this chapter for me; agreeing to beta this and for our back & forth.

A big thanks to any readers who have stuck with the story. And, to anyone who has just read it for the first time. I've already started on chapter 9 and hope to have it ready for review by the beginning of next week.


End file.
